Forgotten Pasts
by MissyMaddy
Summary: Madison Toya had never had an easy life. She began to think that maybe thing's were finally going right for her, until she met the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**

**A lot of people add their own characters to the televised episodes, I don't do that. I start from scratch and build up from there.  
This is my first story, it take's several of the characters from both Doctor Who and Torchwood, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She was standing in the hallway, looking at her reflection, and turning this way and that way, making sure to check every angle. The house looked like a department store a few hours after the Boxing Day sales had started. There were clothes everywhere, on the floor, hanging on the lamps, all over the sofa and the bed; everywhere you looked there was some item of clothing. She had been trying things on for almost 4 hours, it was a big day for her.

Today was the day she finally started the job she had been working so hard towards, so many years of studying and training and this was it. The only thing that could make it any better was if her parents could have been there to see it, they would have been so proud of her. Unfortunately they had passed away, almost a year ago, in a car accident on their way to the supermarket. It had just been a normal day and the same journey they took every week. Only there was a drunk driver out on the road that smashed into the side of their car at a junction. They had both died at the scene. She had taken the news very hard at the time, she locked herself inside the house, only going out to attend the funeral and then locking herself away from the rest of the world again.

Her life had been complicated enough already, and she couldn't remember half of it, well more than half actually. She took one last look in the mirror and nodded, and then she turned to the photograph hanging on the wall behind her. A middle aged man with his wife and daughter, a happy family, then she gave a little smile towards them. "Wish me luck," she said and headed out of the white front door and into the early September sunshine.

As she walked confidently down the street, her long brown hair blowing in the slight breeze, she remembered everything that had happened to her before her parents, Jeff and Eliza, had died. The oldest memory she had was of them finding her, drenched and covered with dirt and sand. She had been wearing what once would have been a beautiful wedding gown, but it was filthy and tattered. No one really knows how long she had been on that beach for but it was clear that she had suffered some kind of memory loss. The couple took her back to their house and got her warm and clean.

Over time they started to see her as the daughter they always longed for. They did once have a daughter but she died when she was very young and they never tried for anymore after that. They didn't want to have to go through the pain of that again and they never wanted to try to replace whom they had already lost. They had no other family and so the three of them lived happily together for years, right until the tragic accident. Everything that was theirs they had left to their adopted daughter. They had cared about her so much that they went through the entire process of adoption to make it official that she was their daughter and that had been one of the best days of her life. She had a lot to thank them for because if it had not been for them then she may not have been there today.

It was them that had encouraged her to push forward with her life and work towards this day that she was now living. They had been the ones that encouraged her to pursue art, since she was always drawing and painting the most remarkable things. They had always asked her about the drawings but all she could tell anyone was that they were things she saw in her mind and in her dreams. They were things that somehow seemed familiar to her, things that seem so real but couldn't possibly be. She never thought anymore about what she would draw, yes some of it was described as abstract but it all meant something to her. One of her paintings that had been framed and hung in the living room was of a beautiful landscape, unlike anything that anyone could imagine.

It was paintings and drawings like that which had helped her to get this job, as an art teacher in a nearby secondary school. She was filling up with excitement the closer she was to the school. It was still very early and there were hardly any cars driving along the road, it was quiet apart from the bird songs that were starting to fill the air. She was so happy and in a world of her own that she failed to notice that she was being watched, and someone or something was following her.

He was a tall, handsome, rugged man. American, judging by his accent. He placed a mobile phone back into his pocket, the pocket of an old 1940's style military coat. He seemed to be trying to keep in the shadows, as if he did not want to be seen. He pulled a gadget out from another of the pockets and stared at it intensely for a few moments, mumbling to himself, and then set off along the ally. He moved swiftly and silently, and seemed to be following directions from the strange gadget in his hands.

He suddenly picked up speed and ended up in what could only be described as a graceful run, his coat flapping behind him as he went. There was a strange bleeping noise, and it was coming from the mysterious gadget in his hands, getting louder and faster as if he was getting closer to his target. He started to slow down as he came to the end of the ally, which opened up into a residential street. The houses all looked alike, the doors and windows all the same, neat and tidy gardens surrounded by red brick walls that were only about a metre high. He stayed in the ally, concealed by the long morning shadows, and watched the people passing by.

The street was empty apart from the usual early morning suspects. The milkman, with his float crawling along with the glass bottles filled and clinking together. The postman with his satchel full of mail going from door to door delivering the letters that will either receive a warm welcome or be thrown into the pile of bills. There was also a young boy on his bicycle delivering the paper to those who have requested it from the shop at the end of the road. He continued to wait and soon enough the street was completely deserted. He looked around a few times, checking the device; it was still making a lot of noise.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the empty street, trying to blend in as much as he could. The way he was dressed, there was no way he could blend in anywhere, unless he was back in the Second World War. Striding along the pavement he continued along the street and passed the newspaper shop on the corner. He turned left and started running. The noise was getting louder, faster, his target was closer and as he approached the end of the road he heard someone shouting, a woman.

Around the corner, a beautiful young woman was backing towards the graffiti covered garage doors. The man slowly looked around the corner, doing his best not to be seen, and tried to assess the situation. It was clear the woman was in trouble and in need of some assistance, but what was the cause of her distress. He crouched down, keeping close to the wall the entire time and risking quick glances around the corner.

Then he saw it, the glimmer of silver and the gleam of onyx, now he knew what he was up against. Things were not going as he had hoped for, this was not the type of monster he had expected to be up against. The Fahlongetti, a very brutal race who would kill in an instant and had a common tendency to cause uprising within their own race. Their leaders being killed and replaced by the one whom succeeded to kill them. What did not make sense here was why they were chasing after a female human, chasing her and keeping her alive.

The young woman should have been dead by now, if she had gotten in their way it would have been death without any question but she was alive, and running for her life. He was confused and unsure of how to handle this situation but he needed to act fast. He leaned back against the wall and drew some type of futuristic look gun, sleek grey metal with flickering orange lights down one side of it. He took a deep breath and took another quick glance around the corner; she was cornered, backed up against the graffiti covered wall at the end of a long row of garages. He had to act now, they had her trapped and he had them trapped, hopefully.

He flattened himself back up against the wall again and prepared himself to attack, taking this opportunity to look back behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. To his surprise someone was crouched down next to him, looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

"So what's going on here then?"

He could not believe what he was seeing; of all the times to pick he chose this one to show up. He had been so focused that he had not heard the engines or the man creep up beside him. "Doctor!" He said it a little too loud and the other man, the Doctor, hushed him. He paid no attention to his request for him to be quiet. "What the hell are you doing here? You sure like to pick your moments don't you?" The Doctor looked at him, slightly hurt by the greeting he received.  
"Oh you know, just passing through, thought it would be nice to visit. So come on, what we got here then?" He ebbed forward and took a peek around the corner. His eyes widened, his face dropped, he turned and looked at the tall American man, "Jack, start from the beginning."

Jack pushed past him, or at least he tried to, to get a look around the corner at the situation he was meant to be intervening in. "There isn't time Doctor, if we don't get in there now then she is dead." His face was serious.  
"If they wanted her dead then they would have killed her long ago, so who is she and why do they want her alive eh?" He was deep in thought, more and more questions simmering in his head all craving an answer, an answer he currently did not poses. Suddenly there was a scream; the creatures were advancing on the young woman now. "Come on Jack, who is she?" He asked again, worry spreading across his face, she was in a lot of danger but he needed to know some of the facts before charging in.

"Does it really matter Doctor? If we don't do something then she won't be anyone, she will only be dead."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind can you either help or just shut up please." It was the woman; she had heard them and was getting desperate. The Doctor looked at Jack and with a nod of the head they both ran in, Jack with his gun in his hand and the Doctor armed with nothing but a silver stick with a blue light at the end. As the Doctor ran in he made adjustments to the stick in his hand, his sonic screwdriver. Jack drew the creatures' attention, shouting at them, aggravating them and threatening them with his gun. The Doctor ran forward towards the woman, sonic screwdriver held out in front of him.

"Cover your ears!" He shouted. She did as he said and covered her ears, just as the screwdriver illuminated and there was a piercing wailing noise, it drowned out the screams of the Fahlongetti. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the creatures, now doubled over in agony. Jack was still keeping his weapon aimed at them, watching them, making sure the Doctor and the woman could get away safely. Soon enough they were behind Jack, and the creatures were starting to find themselves again, getting steady on their feet and composing themselves.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and what's your name?" He asked the woman.

"Madison, Madison Toya." She replied, nervously.

"Well Madison," the Doctor started, "Run!"

The Doctor looked at her, deep into her stunning emerald green eyes. Madison felt something stir inside her, she couldn't explain it. What she was feeling could just have been a mix of emotions, fear and panic along with anxiousness, but she didn't believe it was any of those things. The Doctor let go of her hands, suddenly those feelings were gone and she nodded at the tall, skinny man in a suit and started running down the alley that the men had appeared from.

* * *

**This is my first attempt, so please forgive me if anything is incorrectly spelt or there are grammar errors. Any feed back will be great. I can take the negative along side positive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**

* * *

She was almost at her street door now. She had not stopped running since that man had let go of her hand. The entire time she had been running she had been trying to work out what had just happened, and who those men who came to her salvation were. Was it wrong for her to have done what the man said and run, leaving them behind to fight off those monstrous creatures? Part of her wanted to go back and check that they were ok. She had not been scared of them when she was facing those creatures, she was just confused and curious as to who they were and what they wanted. For some reason they wanted her, and they were not the only nonhuman's that she had encountered. There was always someone or something after her, both humans and other creatures she could not explain.

She was at her front door now, the key in her hand already and turning in the lock. Once she was in she slammed the door behind her and locked it, then bolted it and put on the chain. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the door. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. A day that should have been happy and exciting turned into a frightening chase. She had to keep running to stay alive. She was able to breath properly now, slowly and calmly.

Madison walked along the hallway and looked up at the family picture, then she heard a rough grinding sound. Panic started to flow through her and she rushed into the kitchen, heading straight for the cabinet draws. She yanked open the top draw and rummaged through it, and then she slammed it closed and pulled open the next draw down. She started mumbling to herself and moved on to the bottom draw and started taking everything out of it, tossing it over her shoulder. She was desperately looking for something, and eventually she found what she wanted and placed a silver tube into her pocket. She heard something, there were people outside the front door and she could hear them talking. She froze, not knowing what to do. She didn't dare open the front door, not after everything that had happened so far today. She had had enough and it was still only early, the morning seemed to be passing very slowly.

Someone was hammering at the door now, she filled up with fright and dread so decided to make a move, a move out the back door. She was trying not to make any noise. Whoever was around the front of the house only needed to open the back gate and see her. She really should have repaired the lock on the gate long ago but never got around to it, now she was regretting it. All she had to do was climb over the back fence and then just keep on running, again. She couldn't quite reach the top of the fence. She needed something to stand on, to get that little bit of extra height.

There was an old crate by the side of the shed, even that was falling down now, she was really starting to let the place go downhill and should have worked harder to maintain the place. She started to move everything off from the top of the crate so that she could get to it without making any noise. Eventually she grabbed it and wrenched it up off the ground, taking most of the grass and weeds that were entangled in the crate with it. That was her first mistake, she had pulled so hard that she fell backwards and knocked over a ceramic plant pot. She froze, anyone around the front would have heard that and would come running. She heard running footsteps heading towards the gate; she wasted no more time and hastily pulled herself over the wooden fence and ran.

Jack heard a sound that came from the garden at the back of the house and so he rushed to the gate and, without even trying it to see if it was open, kicked the gate wide open. The wood splintered and ended up hanging on by a single hinge and Jack charged in and looked around the garden. He could see the broken pot and then his eyes followed the back fence and saw the crate against it. The Doctor was now standing behind him. Jack turned to look at him and then headed over to the fence where the crate was resting. He stood on the crate and looked over the fencing. He could see nothing but an empty ally, unless you counted the grey tabby cat that was playing with its freshly caught breakfast.

The Doctor had already headed into the house, the back door had been left wide open so it was clear that someone had been there, or could still be there. As he entered into the kitchen his foot kicked something metal, it clanged as it hit against one of the cupboards. He looked down at the floor and saw cutlery strewn all over the place and other kitchen utensils out of their place. The draws were still opened and he walked over to them.

"What were you looking for then eh?" He said to himself, and then Jack appeared behind him.

"No one there, if anyone did climb over the fence then they are long gone from here now. What do you think happened in here then Doctor?" Jack asked him.

"Oh I don't know, could be anything. Scissors, bottle opener, your guess is as good as mine." He wanted to be sarcastic but he knew Jack would not appreciate it and so refrained from doing so.

"I'm going to go and check upstairs, never know, someone may still be here." And so off Jack went.

The Doctor carried on wandering around downstairs, looking at the paintings and photographs on the wall in the hallway as he went. The door for the next room was open, the living room. He stepped inside the doorway and continued to look around at the walls. He was in absolute awe at the creativity, detail and effort that must have gone into each and every one of them. He looked at the one above the fireplace, it seemed familiar to him, he knew what he was seeing but he could not believe it. There were 2 suns in a burnt orange sky, mountains smothered with red grass and off in the distance a dome, made of glass.

He stood there staring at it, then pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. He leaned in closer to the painting and kept studying it, he kept telling himself how impossible it was and that it could not be what he thought, and yet there it was before him. He carefully removed the painting and its frame from the wall, taking care not to disturb anything on top of the fireplace. He eased off the back of the frame and with great care removed the canvas from it. He looked at it once more then rolled it up and placed it in his pocket.

"There is no one here, no one seems to have trashed upstairs so I am going to guess that it was her and she went over the fence." Jack was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the bright white painted wooden frame.

"Right, back to the TARDIS then, we need to rethink this." And so the Doctor and Jack headed back out the back door, the Doctor trying his best to rehang the gate but failing.

She was out of breath. She can't remember ever having to run so much in such a short time. She didn't dare to stop nor look back, today had been crazy and it wasn't over yet. Maybe it was safe for her to stop now. If she kept on running eventually she would collapse and then anything could happen, she needed to stop to get her breath and calm herself down. She slowed down to a jog and then to a fast paced walk.

Nothing today had made any sense for her, things were going from one extreme to another and she just wanted it to stop. All she had wanted was to become an art teacher, and she was on her way to her first day of that and then her whole world had been turned upside down, again. She wanted to cry, nothing was working out for her, it never did.

She was in the park now and it was empty, not even anyone walking their dog. Madison walked along the path towards a metal bench, a plaque engraved with 'Jeff and Eliza, always together' firmly fixed to the top of it. She remembered how much effort and hard work she had to do to get the bench placed there, the council were not on her side at all but the other local residence were. Jeff and Eliza were well known and very much liked by everyone who knew them and they all helped petition against the council even managing to get the story in several local papers and a national newspaper. The council were not happy about the amount of bad publicity they were receiving and so eventually allowed the bench to be placed in the park that Jeff and Eliza visited every day for over 20 years.

She sat down on the bench and removed the silver tube that she had hunted for in the kitchen out of her jacket pocket. She turned it over in her hand for a few minutes, she didn't have a plan and she didn't have anywhere to go. Home was no longer safe, but where was safe? She gripped tightly to the tube and closed her eyes.  
"I wish I was somewhere I would be safe."

"So come on Jack, how did you know where she lived? How long have you been watching her?" The Doctor asked as they walked back down along the pavement towards the wooden blue police box, something you would expect to see in the 1960's not the 21st century.

"We were monitoring alien activity and a lot of it seemed to be centered around her. It's strange Doctor, the Fahlongetti have not been the first to go after her. And these aren't coming through to rift either, it's only her they go after, no one else."

This concerned the Doctor but he tried not to show it, but Jack knew him better and he knew all of this was troubling him. They had reached the TARDIS doors, the Doctor rummaged through his pockets and produced a key. It looked like a standard Yale key.

"What we have to work out now is how we are going to find her again. I don't suppose you know of any other places that she would go to? Since you have been watching her for some time you would know these things." The Doctor asked him, but not very hopeful about the response.

"I have no idea Doctor. Her parents left that house to her, and no other address is known for her, it's the only house she is known to have lived in. It's strange really."

"Oh? And why is that then?" The Doctor ask, not really that interested in the answer.

"That is the only house she is known to have lived in, yet she hasn't lived in that house all her life. Most people you can find out their history at the snap of a finger, but her, there are details but not going back far enough. It just doesn't make sense."

The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of all this and so placed the key into the lock and shook his head.  
"No it doesn't, so we need to work out how to find her, and we need to do it fast because we don't know how much trouble she is in." And with that the Doctor turned the key and the blue wooden door swung open.

Inside this box, this tiny wooden box, was a huge room. It was impossible. In the center of the room seemed to be some kind of control unit, with leavers, dials and buttons dotted all over it. There was only one way to explain it, it was bigger on the inside. Jack stepped across the threshold and into the impossible room. The Doctor was close behind him.

"Jack think, just think. There has to be some tiny little detail, a little hint as to where she may have gone running off to. A boyfriend or a friend maybe? Everyone has a special place to go when they are scared, where is hers?" He had just closed the door and was taking off his long brown coat. Jack was already up at the console, and walking around it. He stopped.

"Children always have little hide outs, and as you grow up you never forget them. Where is her hide out? We have to find her quickly." The Doctor was just rambling now, he was getting frustrated and worried which always made his head hurt. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Found her." Jack said.

* * *

**Comments always welcome. I have a load more ideas still to add, so I will get the next few chapter done and then see what people think. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Madison's head was spinning, she knew she wasn't awake but she also knew she couldn't be dreaming. She tried to move, every part of her body felt stiff and heavy, she couldn't even open her eyes. After a few more attempts she gave up trying to move and suddenly realized how cold she was, she could feel an icy breeze swirling around her._

_She began talking to herself, "What the hell happened and where the hell am I? And why is it so cold? It wasn't this cold when I left the house this morning…"_

"That's impossible. Impossible. That can't happen, it just can't happen. How did she, it doesn't make any sense you can't just do that!" The Doctor was frantic, running his hand through his soft brown hair, looking at the floor and then turning his gaze to the screen on the console.

Jack was bent down next to the figure on the floor, he couldn't explain it either but while the Doctor was in a state like this he decided it would be best to check on the woman lying on the floor of the TARDIS. He checked her pulse. She was alive but extremely cold. He looked over to the Doctor. He had his glass on, still staring intensely at the screen.

"Well good news, she is alive." He stated to the Doctor who glared at him over the rim of his glasses. "Bad news is she is freezing and probably going into shock." The Doctor looked down at her and then noticed something on the floor, a slim silver tube lay on the floor not far from the woman's hand. Jack hadn't noticed it, but now that the Doctor had there was more thoughts racing through his mind. What a day this was turning out to be. Jack was standing next to the Doctor at the console now, waiting for him to say something.

A few minutes had passed when the Doctor shook his head and starting dashing around the console.  
"Right well, I think now would be a good time to get out of here. Somewhere nice and quiet I think. Ah, I know just the place. Fancy a quick trip to the moon then Jack?" As he said that he pulled a leaver, and everything around them began to shake. Jack and the Doctor held on tight, the Doctor glancing over at the woman still lying on the floor. A few moments passed and everything clamed down, the shaking stopped and everything fell silent.

Neither man said a word, Jack looked at the scanner, watching the data scroll across the screen while the Doctor watched the woman. She had still not moved, even during all the shaking, rattling and whirring. The Doctor was concerned but he did not want to show it, he was angry and confused that she managed to get into the TARDIS, his TARDIS. He let out a sigh as he leaned back on the console and as he did noticed the woman's hand move, it was stretching out to reach for the silver tube. He froze for a moment and watched while the hand grasped tightly onto the tube before standing up straight. He touched Jack lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. They both watched as the woman began to stir.

Madison slowly opened her eyes, she knew she had been out cold but she didn't know how long for. She felt something in her hand and, recognizing what it was, she felt a little calmer. Then she felt someone's arms around her waist, pulling her to her feet, fear began to take over and she instantly kicked out behind her. The grip didn't loosen and so she started kicking more fiercely. Her mind began to race. All she could think was that this was it this was the end. She had been caught and there was no getting away now. All that running and hiding she had done had been for nothing.

"Hey, no need to get violent, I'm not going to hurt you just calm down!" She recognized the voice. It was that of one of the men who had come to her rescue earlier. He held her arms tightly, and helped her to get steady on her feet.

"Let me go, please just let me go! I just want to be left alone! Let me go!" She yelled as tears started streaming down her face. She was confused and emotional, she had no idea where she was or who they were, she was scared.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. Remember me? We met earlier, only briefly. We went to your house to check you were ok but you seemed to take off over the fence. And that's Captain Jack Harkness, he was there too, remember?" He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, a soft reassuring smile on his face. She slowly nodded.  
"Good! Now then, if Jack lets you go do you promise not to go around kicking him again? Or me actually, no kicking Jack or me?" Again he looked at her, she nodded back to him and Jack released his grip on her. As he let go her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. She was shaking, Jack felt her skin to discovery that she was still freezing.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her.

"Cold." She managed to answer, in a very quiet voice.

"Jack, go fetch some blankets for Madison, down the hall, 3rd left." The Doctor said, Jack nodded at him and walked across the console room and down the hallway.

"Now then, what have you got in your hand?" He asked her softly, crouching down in front of her. She jumped up, and backed away from him.

"You don't have to be scared, I promise you I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you." She continued to back away from him, but she was running out of space to back away into. Her chest was pounding from fear.

"Ok, lets try this instead. How did you get in here? Do you remember anything?" She looked at him, her emerald eyes filling up with tears again. She shook her head.

"You don't know how you got in here?" She shook her head again.

"And you don't remember anything?" Madison's head shook at him again.

"Right, ok then. See that wasn't too scary was it!" He began bouncing around the console, flicking switches and turning dials.

She stood there motionless, not knowing what to think of anything. She watched the man before her and thought that he was bonkers. Jack reappeared, several blankets in his arms. Madison looked over at him, still not daring to move. He motioned for her to come sit over on the seat by the console and he began wrapping the blankets around her while sitting next to her. She looked at him and he smiled at her in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry for kicking you. I hope I didn't hurt you." She managed to say softly before she collapsed into his arms. The Doctor looked over, his face was full of concern and worry. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like it when that happened.

The Doctor was smart, brilliant in fact. He had been planning a quick trip to Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS. Only the TARDIS had other ideas and took him to a quaint little town on the outskirts of London. He had been curious as to why they were there until he caught a glimpse of someone only a short way away. He knew it was Jack immediately and so decided to head off over to him.

"She must be exhausted," Jack said, "She's been running a lot today. Can't have been easy for her." He looked down at her, she seemed so happy, so peacefully, sleeping in his arms. He brushed her hair away from her face, it was still damp from the tears. He couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that had happened to her.

"All the scans are telling me she is human, nothing extraordinary about that. So why is half the galaxy after her then? I just can't make sense of it, and how she managed to get in here is impossible. She doesn't know or remember. Something is wrong but I just can't figure out what it is yet." The Doctor was pacing around the room rubbing his head as he tried to work things out.

He looked over at her, Jack still cradling her in his arms as she slept. She looked harmless enough, and being human generally meant that there was nothing to worry about. She seemed to be very lost and confused. He wanted to help her, no he needed to help her. He was the Doctor, and that was just what he done, he helped people. There was something about her, something familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**I have a few more chapter's already written, I just need to check through them and make sure I'm happy with them. As before, any reviews and comments welcome. I hope people are reading and enjoying to so far. **

**I already know how it's going to end so expect a few twists and turns. I just hope it doesn't get too confusing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**_

* * *

_She was running, she felt like she had been running forever. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, all she knew was that she couldn't stop. The moment she stopped she would be caught, she couldn't let anyone get her. It felt like she had been running all her life. Her chest was pounding, she was struggling to breath and she was aching all over. All she wanted to do was scream at the world and make everything stop, but she knew that was impossible. She carried on running, placing a hand in her pocket and closed her eyes._

"Hey, Madison! Madison wake up! Come on, wake up now, its ok just wake up." Jack was shaking her gently. She had been asleep for hours and he was still sitting there with her lying on him. When she had first fallen asleep neither Jack nor the Doctor really knew what to do, so they stayed there watching her for a while. She looked so peaceful, as if she didn't have a care in the world. The Doctor had gone wandering around the TARDIS some time ago, but came back when everything began shaking. That's when Jack noticed she was crying and mumbling and started to try and wake her up. "Madison, wake up, show me those amazing eyes of yours!" Jack pleaded.

She began to stir, the Doctor looked over at her and everything started to settle down. He thought that had been odd, the TARDIS didn't usually act like that when they weren't in flight. It was slightly concerning him. Eventually she opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?" She asked, looking at Jack.

"It's ok, you're safe. You're in the TARDIS with me and the Doctor. Remember us?" She nodded and looked over to the Doctor. He flashed her a cheeky smile and she give him a smile back.

"That's better!" The Doctor said, walking over to her to help her up. He offered his hands out, she pushed the blankets off herself and grabbed hold of his hands and he pulled her up. Suddenly her eyes began to glaze over and her body went limp.  
"Whoa! Steady now!" He said as Jack quickly got up to help. As soon as Jack had hold of her waist the Doctor let go of her hands. She blinked hard, and hung onto Jack's coat tightly. She looked up at him, her eyes shining green.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack said, giving the Doctor a slightly bemused look.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just feeling a little lightheaded is all. So can someone please explain to me where I am and what is going on?" She asked as Jack moved the blankets out of the way helped her to sit back down again.

"Well that's what we were hoping you could do." The Doctor said, watching her closely. "How much do you remember before waking up?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"I remember leaving the house, it was my first day as an art teacher at the school. I never made it far, something was after me. Oh, the school isn't going to be happy about this. First day and I didn't bother to show up. That isn't going to look good when I'm trying to find a job now. Then you both showed up. You were talking, I was getting annoyed because I heard you and didn't know if you were going to help or just leave me." She looked over at the Doctor. "You told me you were the Doctor and you asked me my name. Then you told me to run." She looked down at the ground, she could remember it so clearly because it kept replaying over and over in her head.

"Then what happened?" The Doctor asked her softly, he didn't want to scare her anymore then she already had been. He had to be delicate and gentle.

She didn't look up, her hands were in her lap and she was constantly twiddling her fingers. "I ran like you told me to, I ran home. Then there was banging at the door. I panicked, I was scared so I ran out to the back garden and climbed over the fence."

The Doctor looked at her, "What did you do when you went home Madison?"

She stopped playing with her hands and reached into her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the silver tube there. "I went into the kitchen, made a mess to make it look like someone had been in the house. Then ran out the back door."

The Doctor studied her hard and he could see she wasn't telling the whole truth. He knew she had been looking for something in the kitchen, he just needed to find out what.

"We want to help you Madison, so you have to tell us the truth ok? I promise you we are not going to hurt you, we really do just want to help." He looked at her, her eyes were welling up with tears again. He needed to change tactics. "Ok, so after you climbed over the fence what happened?"

She continued to fiddle with the tube in her pocked while looking down. "I wished I was somewhere safe."

"Good," the Doctor said. "So what happened after that?"

"I woke up here." The tears were running down her cheeks now.

"Right, ok! Now listen to me, what exactly where you doing when you wished to be somewhere safe? Where were you exactly? What were you doing?" He said it so quickly, Madison started at him blankly. "Please, this is could be very important. What else can you tell me?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pulled the silver tube out of her pocket. "I was holding this."

The Doctor was looking at the silver tube in her hand, as was Jack. It was hard to tell who was more stunned.

"Now where did you get that the Madison?" The Doctor asked her, his voice was so soft and gentle.

"I don't remember, I've always had it, for as long as I can remember. But then, I can't remember everything." She said the last part so quietly that Jack had to repeat what she had said just to make sure he heard correctly.

"You can't remember everything? How much is everything?" Jack asked her.

"A lot, I can only remember the past 8 years, nothing before that."

The Doctor and Jack exchanged looks. There was a lot more to this girl than either one of them knew. They needed to work it all out and they had to do it fast.

"Can I take a look at it? I promise to give it back." The Doctor asked her. She nodded and handed it to him. He dashed over to where his coat was hanging and rummaged through the pockets until he found something. He pulled out a matching silver tube. He held them next to each other and then pushed the button that turned them on. They both hummed in unison.

"Matching pair, interesting." He said, walking over and handing Madison's one back to her. She held onto it tightly and placed it back in her pocket.

"I think we could all do with a nice cup of tea and a chat. How about it Madison? I want you to tell us everything about you, would that be ok?"

She looked at the Doctor and nodded. She didn't feel that she really had a choice. She felt as if she was trapped, there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. All she could do was listen to these men and do what they asked of her.

Madison was exhausted. They had been sitting around the table for hours now and all she had done was talk, answering the occasional question that was thrown in. She told them all about how she was found on a beach, and taken in by a wonderful, childless couple. She explained that how after they had died she hated life and everything around her. Then she told them about all the strange creatures that had approached her. The Doctor listened intensely, nodding and agreeing and saying the odd 'I see'. Jack sat next to her, giving her hand the occasional squeeze just to let her know that everything was fine.

For her, everything was not fine. Her life had never been simple and it just kept getting more and more complicated each and every day. Her head was reeling, her eyes were sore and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed. She knew that wasn't going to happen. She wondered if she was ever going to see her home again. The life she had build was back there, but now it felt like a distant memory.

She had finally reached the point where she woke up in the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped out of his chair, "Right then! First things first, lets take a look inside your head."

Madison's eyes grew wide, she wasn't sure she was up for anything else right now, she just wanted to sleep and forget everything for a while. Plus she didn't quite understand what he meant about looking inside her head, it scared her. Jack saw the expression on her face and began to speak before the Doctor could say anything else.

"I think maybe it's best that Madison gets some sleep first. She has been through a hell of a lot and has just told her life story to two complete strangers. I think some rest would probably do us all some good." The Doctor looked at him, he knew he was right and that everything he wanted to do was probably not such a good idea with Madison ready to fall asleep. But he hated waiting around, he wanted to get it all dealt with quickly. The Doctor thought about it for a moment and then relented.

"Yes, good idea. Madison, let's go find you a room." He held his hand out to her, she hesitated for a moment and then stood up and took it. Her head began to spin again, only worse that before. Jack caught her just before she hit the floor. "Or Jack can carry you." The Doctor said, frowning, as Jack swooped her up into his arms and followed behind the Doctor.

They walked for a few minutes in silence along several corridors until the Doctor stopped. A Door had appeared in the wall. "Ok well it looks like this is your room. Interesting…" The Doctor stood and pondered for a moment and then opened the door. Jack went in and laid Madison down on the bed, she was already half asleep.

"Sleep well." Jack said and his kissed her on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked at the Doctor. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's curious, why did the TARDIS pick this room?" He continued to stare at the closed door.

"Doctor? Why is it curious? What's wrong with this room?" Jack asked, his voice showing more concern now.

"Probably nothing, just that room. Well, it has a direct door to the console room. Now why would she feel that Madison needed to have that door there? I wonder if she knows something that I don't. Now I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Jack laughed at him. "Well after wandering around here for a few centuries you're likely to forget something every now and again."

The Doctor grinned at him. If something were wrong he would work it out. Right now he had to focus on keeping this girl safe and finding out why she was in so much trouble. Not to mention how she managed to get on board the TARDIS in the first place and why she has a sonic screwdriver that is a match to his own.

Jack and the Doctor entered the console room, the Doctor had been mumbling to himself as soon as they left Madison and every time Jack questioned him he just waved his hand at him and said 'not now Jack'. The console room was dimly lit, like the ship itself was sleeping, which is a probability as the TARDIS is sentinel. The TARDIS was able to get inside your head and translate any language, it was a brilliant ability for people who travelled to different places. There was a telepathic link between the TARDIS and almost everyone who came on board.

The Doctor sat down and placed his feet up on the console, deep in thought. Jack leaned against the console, arms folded in front of him, just waiting, waiting for the moment he knew would come and the Doctor would suddenly be rambling and Jack would find it hard to keep up. He didn't have to wait long.

"I still don't understand how she got in here. I've checked through the TARDIS data banks and she can't tell me anything. Nothing! Now that's not like her. Just who is that girl and what is going on? We need answers Jack, and we need them fast. Tell me, who else has been coming after her?"

Jack looked at him, letting out a long sigh. That's the one question he really didn't want the Doctor to ask him, because he knew what would happen when he did. So far he had managed to avoid the topic being brought up, but his luck had run out.

"So far there have been Autons, Krawee, Zygons and…" Jack paused, the Doctors eyes were already wide with astonishment. Maybe telling him this last one was not such a good idea, he thought to himself.

"Come on Jack, who else has been after her?" The Doctor was deadly serious, he already knew it was bad from the way Jack was being reluctant to say anything.

"Sontarans." Jack replied.

* * *

**As always, reviews or comments are always welcome. I'm actually starting to question some of the things I had planned. What do people think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toyo, however, is all mine.**

* * *

Her mind was racing, so many thoughts and images flooding through her memories. They weren't hers, they couldn't be. No, her imagination was working in overdrive because of the stress. That's all it was, stress, nothing else. She closed her eyes even tighter and tried to banish the thought from her head. It was no use, she was going to have to get up out of bed.

She opened her eyes and sat upright, scanning the room around her. It seemed pretty empty, like in a hotel room with a simple wardrobe, a writing desk, chest of draws and a bedside table. The bed she was on was large and pushed against the back wall of the room. The walls were covered in the same wallpaper she had in her room at home, cream with brilliant purple flowers on it. She smiled as she remembered putting the wallpaper up with her father, they ended up with more wallpaper paste on them then anywhere else. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor, it was so warm and soft. The carpet now beneath her feet was exactly the same colour as the wallpaper. Madison kept looking down, she had always wanted to get a carpet like that which matched the walls, but she could never find one she loved. She loved this one.

That was another thing about the TARDIS, getting inside your head she was able to make adjustments to suit each person. This is what she had done for Madison, the room was decorated to make her feel more at home and more safe. It had certainly bought a smile to her face.

Madison crept around the room at first, not knowing what she may find, but everything seemed pretty normal. She suddenly realised that there was a door she had completely missed and walked over to it. She opened the door and her jaw dropped, she was standing in the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. It was exactly how she had always planned hers would look, some day.

Her eyes passed over everything in the room. There was a bath, such a bright white with shining silver taps. In the corner there was a shower, frosted glass surrounded it. She couldn't help but gaze at the shower.

"Oh, a shower would be so good right now." She said, as she looked down at her cloths, dirty and ripped. Her smart navy suit and her bright peach shirt, they were ruined. She was lucky that she had not been wearing high heels, her shoes only had a small heel on them and she was grateful for wearing them. She had done so much running and had stumbled a few times. She can't ever remember running like the before in her life but she liked it, and it seemed vaguely familiar. The water suddenly turned on. Madison jumped back, startled. Then she heard a humming noise, a noise she knows she has heard before but just can't quite remember where. She shook her head and relaxed.

"It seems like you want me to take a shower." She said, looking up at the showerhead, water spraying out of it. "Well ok then, if it will make you happy. It will certainly make me feel a little better." She smiled and closed the bathroom door.

The water was warm and soothing and she couldn't help but smile. For a moment she was able to forget everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen. In this room she could just be herself and pretend everything was fine. Everything wasn't fine, she knew it would be a long time until things were. She smiled softly to herself, there was something so familiar about where she was now, as if she had seen it in a dream or been there before.

She was no longer feeling nervous or shy, she was on her own and could be the outgoing and loud person she really was. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was waiting for her. She wrapped it around her and she sat on the corner of the bath thinking. Those two men, a dashingly handsome American and a rather cute man in a suit with some very interesting eyes. She started to remember what had happened, sitting there telling them everything. The American man, Jack, he was so soothing and the sound of his voice helped her to relax. The other man, the Doctor, every time he touched her she could feel her heart racing and felt a little uneasy. It wasn't something she could explain. One man made her feel safe, the other made her feel nervous.

The Doctor and Jack were looking at the scanner in the console room. The Doctor had pulled up all the files Torchwood had on Madison.

"Its interesting, I'll give you that much. But it still just doesn't make sense. I need to see what's going on inside her head. Maybe that will give us some clue as to what's going on. Where is she?" The Doctor said, looking around the console room. "Jack, can you go find her?"

Jack nodded to the Doctor and headed for the corridor. He knew there was so much bothering the Doctor, but there was a lot bothering him as well. He had spent a lot of time watching this girl from afar. He knew her habits, what she liked and what she didn't like. He had always been there, in the shadows, trying to protect her. He was thinking through her normal daily routine, he knew she would be awake already but he was slightly more worried about how she was going to react when she woke up. Not knowing where she was, she may not take it too well and so he quickened his pace. Soon enough he was at the door that had appeared out of nowhere several hours ago. It was still there now and he knocked on the door.

"Madison, its Jack. Are you up yet?" He heard some mumbling and heard the door unlocking. He opened the door and stepped in, no one else was in the room.

"Give me a minute." It was Madison's voice. "I'm just getting dressed."

Jack looked around the room and he felt a pang of sadness that he couldn't explain. He shook his head.  
"How are you feeling now? Better I hope."

Madison stepped out of the bathroom. Her long, brown hair pulled back and clipped up. She was wearing black jeans, a baggy navy jumper that fell off one shoulder with a white vest top underneath and navy trainers. They weren't the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, and Jack couldn't help but wonder where they came from.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, thanks. This place is amazing! It's sentinel isn't it? This ship, she's alive right?"

Jack looked at her and was slightly take back by the fact that she knew this. He finally found his voice to answer her.

"Um yes, this ship is sentinel. The Doctor is waiting for us, we better go."

"Sure, I'm guessing he is in the console room?" She asked him, as she headed towards a door that had appeared over the other side of the room. Jack just nodded at her, and followed behind. They stepped through the door.

As the walked Jack couldn't help but wonder. Yesterday she was full of fear and nerves, and yet so far today he had seen her rather bubbly. He was actually relieved, as he already knew what she was really like. He was used to watching this excited and confident woman and seeing her so withdrawn had really made him rather concerned him. He didn't like to see her like that, he knew that wasn't who she really was.

Whilst watching her, he had seen her argue with some teenagers who thought it was amusing to throw stones at a cat. He was shocked when he heard the language coming out of her mouth, so were the teenagers who soon decided to scarper. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered this. She had looked after that cat and traced down its owner. She showed so much compassion.

The Doctor had been pacing around the room, waiting for Jack to return with Madison. He needed to get started with things. He needed to know what was going on. He turned around and they were standing by the corridor, he knew they had used to door that came directly to the console room. The Doctor flashed a smile.

"Sleep well I hope?" Madison nodded, she didn't move away from Jack. Seeing him standing there brought back the nerves. There was something so comforting about Jack. When he was near her she just felt that little bit better.

"Good, so shall we get started then? Why don't you come over here and sit down with me." He said as he moved to the chairs and gestured for her to join him. She hesitated, Jack gave her a nudge and she slowly walked over and sat down. He had noticed her sudden change in behaviour.

"Now, I need to see what's going on inside your head. It's not going to hurt, I promise. I just need to try to find out a few things. If there is anything you don't want me to see then just imagine a closed door. That ok?"

She looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I promise you everything will be fine. I mean it." He looked over at Jack. "Jack's here, he will be here the whole time. Won't you Jack? Can't get rid of him no matter how hard I try." He said, smiling. Madison smiled back and Jack came over to them both. He took hold of her hand.

"It will be ok. I'm right here. It's fine." Madison nodded at him and then turned to look at the Doctor.

"Ok." She said it in such a quiet voice that the Doctor wasn't sure he actually heard her at first.

He placed a hand on either side of her head. Her eyes were filling up with tears already. Jack was by her side, still holding onto her hand. She was gripping it extremely tightly, Jack knew how scared she was and he could understand why. The Doctor asked her to close her eyes, and he did the same. Then he placed his head against hers.

Jack knew what the Doctor was doing. He had seen him do it so many times before. He knew that she would be fine but he still couldn't help but worry. He watched in silence as the Doctor concentrated.

The Doctor was standing in a corridor, doors on either side of him. Behind them were her memories, all of her thoughts and feelings. All the doors were closed. He opened the one that was closest to him, behind the door were her memories from their meeting not so long ago. He called out to her, "Madison, are you here?"

A figure appeared at the other end of the corridor, the Doctor walked cautiously towards it. As he got closer he could see it was Madison. "Madison?" His voice sounded unsure. She had fallen to the ground, crying.

"Doctor, this door won't open. I can never get it open no matter what I do. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what's behind there." She was trembling. The Doctor knelt down beside her, taking hold of her hand.

"Madison, it's ok. Shall we try to open the door together? We can do it together. What do you say?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes turning hazy. Everything around them started shaking and the door in front of them began to fade away.

Jack was holding onto Madison tightly, the TARDIS was shaking and sirens were sounding out all over the ship. He was beginning to get worried when the Doctor suddenly pulled away from Madison. As he did so she went limp, she had passed out.

"Doctor what happened? Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

The Doctor stood up and ran over to the console and started pulling leavers and whacking buttons. Eventually the sirens stopped, along with the shaking. The Doctor sighed, he knew things weren't good.

"Half her life has been locked away. Even she can't open the door, and if she can't get in then there is no way that I can get in." He stopped and looked around. "What happened out here?"

Jack looked at him, holding Madison tightly in his arms. "I'm not sure." He answered. "Everything was calm and then suddenly everything started shaking and making noises. Madison went really cold again and even she was shaking."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. "Ok, so what happened in there happened out here as well. Interesting, never seen that before."

Jack watched him closely. "What do you mean? What happened in there?"

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and ran it over Madison. He studied it for a moment before putting it back into his pocket.

"She's fine, just unconscious. Think, Doctor, Think! There has to be some explanation behind all this. Everything was shaking in her mind, everything was shaking here in the TARDIS. There has to be something I'm missing."

Jack looked down at Madison. She was shivering. He began thinking, she never asked for any of this. She was caught up in something she had no idea about. Maybe she would have been safe if he had approached her and taken her to Torchwood a long time ago when things started happening. He had lived so many lifetimes and has seen so much, and what this girl was going through, he wished he didn't have to see.

"I'm going to take her back to her room." Jack said as he scooped Madison up in his arms. "None of this can be easy for her Doctor, and she is taking it all rather well." He waiting for a moment, wondering if he should share something with the Doctor. He finally decided that he would. "She said something to me earlier, something that surprised me and would even have shocked you I think."

"Really?" The Doctor replied. He wasn't really paying much attention. To Jack, he had too much running through his head. "What was it?"

"She said that the ship was amazing." The Doctor just looked at him. This was nothing unusual. Many people said that. In fact he was upset if they didn't say something like that the moment they stepped into the blue box. "And she also that the TARDIS is sentinel, that it's alive." This threw the Doctor. Many people just saw it as another piece of machinery. It took a lot of time and explaining before people began to understand that the TARDIS was alive.

"Did she tell you how she knew that?" The Doctor's voice had a hint of concern in it now. Jack had gotten his attention with that. Jack stood there for a moment, looking down at the young woman unconscious in his arms.

"No, she didn't." Then he turned around and walked down the corridor. Leaving the Doctor standing there, still somewhat stunned.

Jack was actually rather angry. Some of it was aimed toward the Doctor and some towards himself. He couldn't help but feel sad, because they had ruined her life. Travelling with the Doctor was always complicated and dangerous but also exciting and amazing. Jack was wondering if she would be able to manage it all.

* * *

**Well what do people think so far? I'm open to suggestion and comments so just let me know. **

**Next chapter should be up in a day or so, currently away from home but still managing to work in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**

* * *

The door appeared in front of Jack and opened itself. He walked in and carefully placed Madison down on the bed. He couldn't help but stare at her, she really was beautiful. He sat down on the bed and lightly brushed her hair away from her face before taking hold of her hand. Her hand tightened around his and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Jack? What happened?" She asked him, not letting go of his hand. There was the fear in her eyes again.

Jack sighed, "The Doctor said there was a door that wouldn't open, even you couldn't open it. Then everything started shaking and you passed out. You seem to be doing that a lot, are you sure everything is ok?"

She turned away from him, something was bothering her, but trying to explain it was not something she felt she could do. Jack didn't know what to do, she didn't want to talk to him and he didn't want to force her. They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Jack decided to break it.

"I've been watching over you for a long time, ever since all this began. I've been there from the start so I know what you have been through, I've seen it and it has been hell for you. So it's ok, if you don't want to talk about anything, I understand. But just know, I am here for you." He smiled at her, she turned to look at him.

"I trust you Jack, but there is something about the Doctor…" She suddenly realised that she didn't know either of these men and yet was admitting to trusting one of them. "Jack, you know everything about me, but I don't know anything about either of you."

Ha looked at her, she was right, they had asked her to tell them everything and she did, but they had not told her anything. Maybe now was a good time to start.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness, I work for Torchwood. We monitor alien activity on Earth and protect it. I am older then I look and something that happened a long time ago means I can't die." He looked straight into her eyes, there was something about those eyes of hers that made him feel sad. "The Doctor is a Time Lord, the last of his kind. He isn't human even though he looks like one. He has 2 hearts and has the ability to regenerate when he dies. And this is his TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space, and yes she is sentinel. It can travel through time and space. Oh, and its bigger on the inside, but you haven't seen the outside yet have you?" She shook her head, she woke up inside and has no idea what the outside of the ship looks like.

"Thank you Jack." She leaned forward and hugged him. She wasn't cold anymore and she seemed a little happier now.

"Madison, you said you trust me, but not the Doctor?"

"Yes, I can't explain what it is, there is just something about him that makes me feel uneasy. I know he is only trying to help, just like you are, but I find it hard to trust him right now." She looked down, thinking that maybe she should never have said that.

"It's fine." Jack replied. "You aren't the first person to feel like that and I'm sure you won't be the last. Give it time, once you get to know him it will all be fine." Madison nodded. She really did trust him, and if he trusted the Doctor, then maybe she could trust him. "Get some more rest, I have a feeling the Doctor is going to have us running around soon." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'll be back to check on you soon, if that's ok?" She nodded. He kissed her gently on the cheek and left.

Sitting there on the bed Madison let her mind drift. She closed her eyes and just listened. She could hear a constant humming coming from all around her. It made her feel more at ease and she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time since being in the TARDIS that she really had felt totally comfortable. When she was alone in the room she didn't feel lonely, she felt like there was someone else watching over her, making sure she was safe and happy. It was difficult for her to explain even to herself. She couldn't understand why she felt that way but she did. She let herself fall back to lie on the bed. Her eyes still closed.

The Doctor was staring at the scanner. He had finally managed to figure something out, someone had locked her memories away from her. That could be one of the reasons so many people were after her. There could be anything number of things hidden in there that people wanted, but until they could unlock it they wouldn't know what it was.

Jack appeared next to the Doctor. "How is she?" He asked.

"Resting. She seems a little better, not exactly herself. I watched her so much on Earth and this just isn't her Doctor. She is so withdrawn and full of fear. I've never seen her like that, and I have watched her for some time."

"She seems to have taken quite a shine to you Jack." The Doctor gave Jack one of his looks, the 'you better not get any ideas' look. He knew what Jack could be like, and right now his main priority was making sure Madison was safe, not making sure Jack behaved himself.

Jack just shrugged. "She trusts me Doctor, that's all. I told her about how I have been watching her, trying to keep her safe. That probably counts for something." The Doctor looked at him, he wasn't so easily convinced. Something was telling him that there was more going on then he could see, something that he should already have seen. His Time Lord knowledge was scratching away at the back of his mind, trying to reach out.

"I wouldn't be so sure. There is so much we don't know about her. What I do know is that we need to keep her safe." He continued to watch Jack.

"Yeah, I know." Jack stood there. Arms folded in front of his chest. "What are we missing Doctor? I know you and I can see that you feel it too. You feel that something is missing, something important. I get that feeling too." Jack waited for the Doctor to reply. Again he was deep in thought, ever since meeting that woman all he could do was think.

The Doctor eventually pulled his eyes away from the scanner.

"Looks like we have a new time traveller on our hands." He grinned and pulled a leaver on the console. The engines began to grind and whir, the TARDIS started to lightly shake.

* * *

**If you have been reading the story so far then thank you. I have a few ideas bubbling around in my head and have notepads full of ideas. As always and comments are welcomed. Next chapter should be up in a day or so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, been rather busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS had landed a few hours ago, but no one had emerged from it yet. Inside, the Doctor was doing what he usually done, pace around the console. Jack had gone to check on Madison a little while ago. The Doctor had made his decision that she was going to travel with him until he had worked everything out. If she didn't like it then Jack would convince her, she had a bond with him that neither the Doctor nor Jack could explain. It didn't take long for Jack to appear with Madison in tow. The Doctor gave a smile.

"Right, now that we are all here shall we go outside and take a look?" He bounced over to the door. "Ready?" He looked over at Jack who grinned back at him.

"Always." Jack said.

"Madison? Are you ready?" The Doctor looked at her. There was a false smile on her face. The Doctor knew she was scared still, but after a few amazing adventures she would settle down. Or that's what he was planning for at least. A few amazing trips to the past, future and different planets should be enough to bring a genuine smile to her face. He couldn't explain it, but he really wanted to see her smile. Jack had told him a lot about who she really was, the things she done and the way she acted. He had yet to meet that person, and he wanted to because she sounded like exactly the kind of person to travel with.

She let out a long drawn breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Shall we then?" Jack held out his arm, Madison linked hers through it and strolled towards the door where the Doctor was standing.

Madison looked behind her as they stepped out, a blue wooden police box stood there. Then she thought back to what Jack had said about it being bigger on the inside and she smiled. She pulled her eyes and way from the box to look around her. They were in some kind of village. It looked similar to something you would have seen back in medieval times, except something was different, something you couldn't really see. It was full of people dashing around, trading and buying at the stalls and shops and people working on their goods such as the blacksmith or the tailor. The houses were all made from wood, small and crowded together. She had never seen anything like it before and she was amazed with what she was seeing.

"Well then here we are, the planet Orzin. Very similar to Earth in many ways, just look around you." He was doing it. He was trying to show off to Madison. Trying to impress her. He did this with everyone that came on board the TARDIS. He never had the chance to impress her with the 'it's bigger on the inside' explanation. Now was his chance to show her exactly how brilliant he was.

They had been walking around for some time, then Jack recognized someone. Madison let go of his arm as he ran over to an old friend of his. The Doctor came up beside her.

"Typical Jack, always bumping into an old friend. That's the problem with hanging around with an ex-time agent, no matter where you go he always manages to find a friend. Come on, let's keep wandering, he will find us when he wants to. Allons-y!" With that he grabbed her arm, putting it through his own and off they went. Jack disappeared into one of the shops with the man he had seen. They were talking and laughing away.

"So what do you think then Madison? Enjoying yourself?" The Doctor asked her. They had been walking around the market for some time now. The Doctor kept pointing at things and naming them, giving her a complete history lesson on everything they saw. She was actually rather enjoying it all.

"Yeah, its interesting. Everything is so full of life, and the people all look so happy. It's like being back in the medieval times on Earth. But it's not Earth. There's 2 suns and 3 moons, the planet is moving slower than the Earth does."

The Doctor looked at her, slightly stunned. Now he understood what Jack meant when she talked about the TARDIS being sentinel. It was easy to see that there was more then a single sun and moon but how did she work out that the planet was moving slower than the Earth? He couldn't bare not knowing, he had to ask her.

"So how did you work out that the planet it moving slower?" He looked at her. She gazed back at him.

"I don't know, I just guessed? It feels different to being back on Earth." She quickly shifted her gaze to the floor. She really didn't know how she knew, something just kind of clicked and told her to say it. The moment she stepped out of the TARDIS she could feel it, she could feel the planet moving and knew it was slower, calmer then Earth.

"Madison, I will find out what is going on. Someone has been messing with your head and I will get to the bottom of it. I swear. Ok?" He took hold of her hands. "Madison?" Her eyes started glazing over. The Doctor was starting to worry.

"Doctor, I don't feel to good. My head keeps spinning…" He caught her in his arms as she fell forward. Not exactly the type of response he was expecting.

The Doctor frowned. Where was Jack when he needed him? He was struggling to hold her properly, he couldn't lay her down on the floor and his arms were starting to hurt. It couldn't be comfortable for her much either, but he didn't think she was going to notice. A few moments later Jack came around the corner, he was happy. Clear he had enjoyed catching up with his friend. His face fell the moment he saw the Doctor struggling to hold Madison up. He ran over to them both.

"Doctor!" He called, as he got closer. "What the hell happened?"

Jack took Madison into his arms, allowing the Doctor to compose himself before answering him.

"Well, I'm not sure. She said she didn't feel too well and that her head was spinning, next thing she had passed out again. She seems to be making a habit of it."

"I doubt she is doing it on purpose Doctor!" Jack snapped at him. The Doctor was surprised, as was Jack. Jack took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't sure what came over him. "We know something isn't right and this could be a side effect of whatever is going on." Jack looked at him. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought.

"Right, well no good just standing here, best get back to the TARDIS." Jack nodded and followed behind him, carrying Madison in his arms.

As they approached the TARDIS Madison started to moan. Her eyes were still tightly shut.

"I don't want to remember, it hurts too much to remember. Please don't make me remember…"

Jack and the Doctor both stopped and looked at each other. They had both heard what she had said but neither of them could full understand what she meant. They stood there for a moment before they carried on walking, the TARDIS was in front of them and they were almost at the door.

"Doctor, what does she mean? What doesn't she want to remember?" Jack was looking at the Doctor waiting for an answer.

"I'm guessing that she doesn't want to remember what is behind that door. Its her subconscious talking." The Doctor was pulling the TARDIS key out of his pocket. "We still need to find out what it is Jack, even if she doesn't want to remember, we need to know." His voice was serious.

Jack looked down at her and sighed. "Yeah I know Doctor."

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and let Jack step inside first, and then closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh. This woman was impossible. He kept replying what had happened in his head, trying to make sense of it all. He couldn't work it out.

Jack looked at the Doctor, and got a nod of approval. He was going to take her to her room and wait with her until she woke up again.

Once he was gone the Doctor sat down, deep in thought. There was so much about her that didn't make sense. He was a Time Lord, he had seen so many things over the past 900 years but this was something he had never seen. And it scared him, knowing she was in danger and not being able to help. He had promised he would help her and he wouldn't give up trying to discover what was going on.

He stood up, put his glasses on, and began staring at the screen on the console. He pulled up the files from Torchwood on her and started reading through them again. He pulled up her medical history, he couldn't find anything there about any illness that could be causing the sudden dizziness and fainting spells. Then he looked at the list of those that had been after her, it didn't seem likely that it was any of them that could have inflicted her with those problems.

He let out a sigh and decided that he would just have to talk to her when she was awake. Maybe someone else had gotten to her that Jack didn't know about. He couldn't have watched her every hour of every day so there was always a chance that there had been some other contact. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair.

Jack gently placed Madison down on the bed and sat there holding her hand. He was going to wait with her until she woke up, he wanted to make sure that she really was ok. He brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face as he placed her down away. Her hair was soft and Jack couldn't help but smile. He had lived for over a hundred years, and in all that time he had never met anyone as special as her.

It was almost an hour later when she finally awoke. She slowly opened her eyes and sat upright and her gaze fell on Jack, still sitting there holding her hand.

"It happened again didn't it Jack?" He could see the sadness in her eyes again as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, you went dizzy and then passed out. The Doctor didn't know what to do. He has been really worried, and so have I." Jack's eyes were locked to hers, and that was another thing that made her special. He had never seen eyes like her before. There was something so different about them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it happened. It never happened before I met you and the Doctor. I cause you both so many problems and you worry so much. Maybe you should just leave me in this room and forget about me." Her gaze fell down. Jack was stunned by what he was hearing.

"Don't you dare say that," his voice was calm. "The Doctor and I are entitled to care. We said we would look after you and keep you safe. We promised to find out what is going on and that is exactly what we are going to do. I don't want you to say things like that. We certainly will not leave you in a room to be forgotten about. Understand?" Madison didn't move, her eyes still down. He put his free hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him.

"We will never forget about you. And I will do whatever it takes to find out what has happened to you." She nodded at him and he smiled back at her.

"Is the Doctor mad at me? I know how he was excited to show me somewhere new, and I went and ruined it all." Jack just frowned at her, she worried too much.

"I'm sure the Doctor is fine. When you are ready we can go see him and he will tell you himself." She nodded at him and began to get herself off the bed.

"I'm ready now, I've spent enough time laying around. Time to move on. I'm sure the Doctor is getting bored by now. He seems the type of person to get bored if he stays in the same place for too long." Jack grinned at her. She was absolutely right. The Doctor did hate staying in the same place for to long. He liked to move on and have adventures.

"Come on then," He said, taking hold of her hand again, "let's go tell the Doctor you are ready to carry on sight seeing on different planets." Madison smiled. Jack was one of a kind, so was the Doctor. She needed to give these men a chance, she trusted that they weren't going to hurt her. She believed that they wanted to help her, so it was time she picked herself up and got on with life.

* * *

**As always comments and reviews welcome. **

**Am seriously having second thoughts about where I am taking this. I've been watching back through a lot of Doctor Who, and I'm now planning to make this totally separate from the series. This includes Torchwood as well (when it gets to that part), I hate the fact that by the end of the second series too many are dead. **

**So anyway, let me know what you think, any idea's are also appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**_

* * *

_The wind was gently blowing as the waves crashed against the shore. The sun was beginning to set and the moon was getting ready to illuminate the night sky. A woman was standing there, gazing up at the sky out to across the water. Her face was damp and her eyes were puffy from crying. _

"_You promised to come back for me." She whispered. Then she fell to the ground._

Madison had been travelling with the Doctor for a few weeks now. The more time she spent there, the more she was afraid of the Doctor. Things had been getting worse for her, not better. The Doctor still had not managed to solve anything. They were none the wiser now then when they first met. She carried on staying close to Jack, he had grown to really care for her now. He could see something was scaring her and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. He was the reason she was still there, if Jack weren't there then she would have found a way to leave long ago.

There were times when after one of their adventures she would be laying on her bed, cuddled up to Jack before falling asleep. She needed him close to her and he was well aware of how she was feeling. With all of this going on, the Doctor felt somewhat out of place. He started to feel that Jack and Madison were keeping things from him, things that could have been important. He was in two minds as to whether he should approach them about it or just leave it. As soon as that girl arrived in his TARDIS things began to get strange and complicated.

He still couldn't explain why she became dizzy and would pass out so frequently. He had done so many scans and there was nothing unusual about the results, she was just an ordinary human from the 21st century. He just couldn't work it out. The Doctor was starting to think maybe it would be better if Jack just took her back to Torchwood with him, she would probably like it better being there and not have the Doctor around.

He sighed and carried on pacing around the console waiting for Jack and Madison to appear.

Madison was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down, Jack leaning against the wall. Jack always came to get her now, whenever she was needed or it was time to head out he would go to her room and get her. The Doctor was waiting for them but Madison was stalling. Something was seriously bothering her.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." She carried on looking down at the floor. Jack pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He took her hand.

"It's to do with the Doctor… and my memories." Jack looked at her. He knew that if he gave her time she would eventually open up to him. Their bond had become so much more over the time that they had spent together.

"It's ok, just take your time. I'm here for you." He brushed her hair out of her face with his other hand. She was crying silently.

"Jack, there is a reason I am so afraid of being close to the Doctor. Every time he touches me, my head beings to feel weird." She continued to look down.

"What do you mean by weird?" Jack asked her, soothingly.

"It goes all fuzzy and I then feel really dizzy. Then I start seeing things in my head."

Jack looked at her, she was finally opening up and maybe now they could get some answers and help her more. He wanted to see her go back to the person she was before all this began.

"Madison, what kind of things do you see in your head?" she raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes were still full of sadness, even after everything they had seen. They had travelled to so many places and had laughed so much. The things they had seen were beautiful.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think they are my memories, the ones I can't remember. But then none of it seems real. Every time I am in a different place, but these places, they aren't always on Earth." Her voice started trembling, she really was scared.

"Hey it's ok. We will sort this out. I think we need to tell the Doctor about…" Madison cut him off.

"No!" She said to him sharply. "I don't want him to know. He already thinks I don't like him. I know what he thinks of me. He wonders why I am so attached to you and so distant from him. It would just make it worse if he knew I was telling you everything and keeping things from him. Please, just leave it for now. I will tell him when I am ready ok?"

Jack sighed, there was no arguing with her and he knew this. "Ok, but you have to tell him soon." Madison nodded at him. She knew, but she really didn't want to. She was worried how he would react, there were so many things racing through her mind that she didn't even notice that Jack had left without her.

Jack walked along the corridor, running the conversation over and over in his head. She was scared of the Doctor, she was scared of remembering. He thought back to that day when they landed on Orzin and she had passed out. She said she didn't want to remember, and not to make her. He really needed to talk to the Doctor, he wouldn't tell the Doctor what Madison had just said to him, he would somehow work around it. He wasn't breaking Madison's trust, was he? Now even Jack was confused and didn't know what to do. He decided that he would just talk to the Doctor about when she said she didn't want to remember. That's all he would do, besides, Madison didn't even remember saying any of that.

The Doctor had given up pacing and was sitting down on one of the chairs now. They were taking too long, what where they doing? He already felt hurt by the fact that Madison trusted Jack more than him, but he couldn't do anything about that. He still hadn't found anything else out that could help with her memories, but then she had said she didn't want to remember.

Jack walked into the console room. The Doctor looked behind him, Madison wasn't there.

"Doctor, we need to talk." His voice was serious.

"I know Jack. Something is helping her to remember, but someone else is trying to stop her. I've been thinking about it, it was only after she had that dizzy spell on Orzin that she said she didn't want to remember and she doesn't even remember saying it. I need to take another look inside her mind Jack."

Jack looked at him and he knew she wouldn't agree to it. But how could he tell the Doctor that?

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Doctor."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, finally he may be getting somewhere.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

Jack turned away for a moment, he didn't know how to reply to that. Then he noticed Madison standing there. So had the Doctor.

"Madison, we need to find out what is going on, and the only way to do that is if I going back and look in your mind again. I'm sorry, but it's the only way." She looked at Jack, he knew she didn't want him to do that, and he wished there was something he could do but the Doctor was right.

She had only let him do it once so far. Since the first time the Doctor had asked several times but she had refused, telling him that she had a headache. She had kept making up excuses.

"Ok." She said it so quietly it was almost a whisper. She was terrified, she knew it would hurt her, regardless of what anyone said.

The Doctor walked over to her, she took a step back. Jack didn't move, he had to let the Doctor do this, he couldn't interfere.

"Just like last time, anything you don't want me to see just imagine a closed door ok?" Madison nodded.

They sat down and the Doctor placed his hands on the sides of her head again. "Trust me." He said, and then he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

He was standing in a long corridor again, only now there were more doors lining the walls. Each one was closed. The figure appeared at the other end, sitting on the floor with her back against a door, the door that wouldn't open. He walked towards it, he wasn't bothered about what was behind any of the doors he was passing, there was only one door that interested him. As he got closed he saw Madison had her head resting on her knees.

"Madison, will the door still not open?" He asked her, his voice was so calm and so soft.

"No, but I remember." Her voice was slightly shaky. The Doctor looked at her.

"What do you remember Madison?" He asked her.

"He promised he would come back for me. He said I wouldn't even notice he had left. He promised, but he never came back for me. He left me." Tears were streaming down her face, she looked up at the Doctor.

"Who was it? Who never came back for you?" He was crouched down beside her. She looked deep into his eyes, why was she so afraid of him? All he was trying to do was help her, but something was telling her to keep away from him. She didn't want to keep away from him, she wanted to be near him, she wanted to travel through time and space with him. She hated the fear she felt, she hated every moment that she tried to avoid him. All she wanted to do was be herself around him. But something was stopping her from doing that.

She pulled a gold chain out of her pocket. "My husband." The Doctor looked at what was now in her hand, hanging onto the chain was a beautiful ring.

"Can I have a look?" The Doctor asked her. She nodded and let the chain drop into his hands. "It's very beautiful, and so are you." He said to her, she gave a small smile.

He studied the ring. Something about it bothered him. "And he gave this to you?" He asked her. She nodded again, and then he gave it back to her. "Well he is a fool for not coming back for you."

He touched her hand, everything began to shake again, just as it had done the first time. He let go of her and everything became still. He had a bemused expression on his face, he thought that what had just happened was odd.

"Madison, can you stand up for me?" She slowly pushed herself up off the ground. "Good, now, can you step away from the door?" She shook her head at him. She didn't want to move away from the door. "Why not?" He asked her, his voice was still soft.

She looked down at the ground. "Because if I do, you might open it. And if you open it then I will remember everything, I don't want to remember everything, I don't want to remember any of it." He stared at her, it wasn't just anyone stopping her from remembering, she was stopping herself.

"Madison, can you tell me why you don't want to remember?" She looked up at him, something was wrong with her eyes. They were no longer that amazing green, they were turning into a dazzling shade of grey.

"Remembering hurts. Everything has changed since it was all locked away." She continued to look straight into the Doctors deep brown eyes.

"Madison, when was everything locked away?"

"When he left me stranded. He doesn't even remember me." She had not broken her gaze with the Doctor, she hadn't even blinked. He was beginning to worry.

"Madison, I need to know, what else was locked away? Apart from the memories of him, what else is behind that door?" There was panic in his voice now, he was starting to get the truth from her, but was it really her he was talking to?

"The things I know can destroy everything. Remembering hurts." She broke her gaze with the Doctor and slid back down the wall and onto the floor. He had found something out, this was something he could work with.

He pulled his head away from hers and gave a sigh.

"Madison, it's ok. It's over now." He looked at her as she started to open her eyes. He watched her carefully, waiting to see. There they were, the emerald green eyes that both he and Jack found to be so amazing. He turned and looked at Jack, he gave him a reassuring smile.

"How are you feeling? Better then last time?" The Doctor asked her. She nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened when I was in there?" He asked her.

"I… I don't really know what happened. I saw you, you came to the door that is always locked. We talked, you asked me who never came back for me…" She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a ring dangling on it. She looked at the Doctor, he walked over to her and put his hand out, she dropped the chain into his hand. She had no idea how it ended up in her pocket, she could have sworn that it wasn't there before.

"It's ok Madison, you don't have to remember anything that you don't want to." The Doctor put his hands on her head again. "Best you get some sleep." Madison went limp in his arms.

"Jack, would you take her to her room please." Jack came over to him and took her into his arms. He gave the Doctor a confused look, but the Doctor ignored him. He had work to do now and some things were starting to become clear. He was brilliant and he would work everything out in no time.

* * *

**Comment and reviews welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**_

* * *

He was dashing around the console, glasses on and sonic screwdriver in hand. The scanner was working overtime and there was so much scrolling across the screen that even the Doctor had trouble keeping up with it all. Jack appeared beside him.

"Doctor, what did you find out then?" He asked him.

The Doctor looked at him. "I found out that I was right, it's her. Madison is stopping herself from remembering. I had a feeling that may have been it but I wasn't sure until now. But she is doing it for a good reason, actually 2 very good reasons. She has been hurt a lot Jack, and she really can't bare to remember that pain. But I am afraid she is going to have to, she has already started remembering some of it. Now something that is really going to help us now, is this!" He pulled out the ring that Madison had given to him.

"And how is a ring going to help us exactly?" Jack asked frowning, he was not convinced.

"Ah well, you see this ring was given to her by the person who seems to have hurt her the most. The person who promised to come back for her but never did. The person that has caused her to lock everything away." He was bouncing around, getting very excited. Jack knew this was the Doctor in one of his elements. He had finally worked something out after such a long time. Jack had to admit that he was pretty pleased that there was finally some light being shed on what was happening to her.

"And who exactly is that person?" Jack asked.

"That," the Doctor paused, grinning at his discovery, "would be her husband." The Doctor stopped, the scanner bleeped a few times.

"Her husband?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, her husband. But that's not all Jack, oh no there's more. So her husband gave her this ring. Nice isn't it?" He handed the ring to Jack. He studied it for a few moments before replying.

"Yeah, it's nice. But it's just a ring isn't it?" He handed it back to the Doctor. He was still confused.

"Yes, it is just a ring, but the really interesting part, the best part of all this. Well, that ring isn't from Earth." Jacks jaw dropped.

"Isn't from Earth?" Jack repeated.

"Not at all. There are several different minerals used to make it and each one is from a different plant, in different solar systems. Who ever gave her this ring was not human, probably not even from the same time either." The Doctor had a mad grin on his face. He was actually enjoying this.

"Do you think she knew he wasn't human?" The Doctor stopped for a moment and remembered what else Madison had said while he was in her head.

"Yes. She knew." Jack didn't know what to say. It did explain a few things more. She didn't seem phased at all when he told her he was immortal and the Doctor was a Time Lord. Now they both began to understand why that could have been.

"How did I end up in here?" Madison said out loud, even though she was in her room alone. The TARDIS hummed, as if trying to answer her.

"He was in my head again wasn't he?" Again there was a hum as a reply and she let out a sigh.  
"I wish he wouldn't do that. There is a reason I had all those memories locked away. They were meant to stay locked." There was more humming.  
"I know he is only trying to help but now it is just making things worse. This was never meant to happen. He was never meant to know, but now he is working it all out, and I can't stop him." She placed her head in her hands and let out another sigh.  
"You think I should remember as well don't you?" The TARDIS let out another loud hum.

The Doctor placed his hand on the console. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, giving the TARDIS a little stroke. The humming stopped. He began mumbling to himself. Jack just stood there watching him, there was little else he could do. The Doctor was still bouncing around the console, he hadn't stopped.

"So, what did you find out this time?" It was Madison.

"Ah, yes well." The Doctor pulled his hand away from the console. "I know who is trying to stop you from remembering, and I sort of know why." He looked at her, should he really tell her? "You are stopping yourself from remembering." He watched her, she looked down at the ground.

"I know." She continued to look down. Her hair had fallen down to cover her face.

"And do you know why you are doing it?" He walked over to her slowly.

"Yes, kind of. There are 2 reasons. Some things I don't want to remember because they hurt. Everything else, well…" She paused, she didn't know what to say.

The Doctor was standing in front of her now, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because everything else would cause chaos and destruction. That's why so many have been after you. They want what is locked away in your mind. They believe that if they had that, they could do anything." She looked him in the eyes and he was relieved to see that they were still green. "But I won't let that happen." She smiled at him.

For some reason, she was starting to feel a little more comfortable around the Doctor now. She hated him going inside her mind, but she knew that he really was trying to help and keep her safe. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He hadn't forced her to do anything, he had never gotten angry with her. He was always so calm, she had to admit, he was pretty amazing. But so was Jack.

She had come to depend on Jack so many times, he was her friend, the friend she could turn to and tell anything to. He was always ready to protect her, making sure to stay close to her. They had been on so many adventures, some of them had turned pretty dangerous and she had seen him die. She could never forget that moment.

Jack had been shot. He was having an argument with someone who had been getting rather flirtatious with Madison when they were visiting Earth, 1838. The guy didn't seem to like the way Jack was getting in his way and so shot him. She remembered everything so clearly, the blood soaking through his shirt, the Doctor pulling her away from Jack's body. She was waiting with baited breath, tears trailing down her cheeks as she waited for him to come back. That had terrified her, seeing him die like that. And he had done it for her. When they were back in the TARDIS she had not let Jack go, it had scared her so much. The Doctor could see how much their friendship had developed and he was happy, because his own friendship with her had gotten better.

After that event she knew she needed to be stronger, tougher. She needed to trust the Doctor and Jack, she needed to listen to them. Everything that had happened had to be put to one side. This was her life now and she was beginning to love it. They really had seen some amazing and wonderful things. They had gone back in time and met historical figures. They had pressed on to the future where she had seen how vast the human race becomes and what lengths they go through to survive. She had been to different planets and met new species. Everything was new and exciting.

At times she thought back to her life on Earth and now she never wanted to go back to it. She was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Madison Toya is all mine however.**_

* * *

"Right! Here we are!" The Doctor was putting on his coat.

"And where exactly is here?" Madison asked him, still standing by the console with Jack. Jack looked at her. Over the past few weeks he had seen the woman he knew from Earth return. The confident, excited, loud mouthed woman. It made him smile, things were finally getting better.

"Ipsaican, lovely place. Roughly the year 8024." He was standing by the doors now, waiting. "Come on then, let's go have a look!" There was a mad grin on his face.

Madison looked at Jack, he rolled his eyes. The Doctor never got bored of doing this, every landing he got excited and jumped around like a little kid. Madison, however, had an uneasy feeling this time. As soon as they had landed she began to feel a little awkward, hesitant. She didn't actually want to go out there, she wanted to stay safe in the TARDIS. But as her relationship with the Doctor had grown she felt like that would be letting him down.

The Doctor was the first out the door, taking in a deep breath. Jack was close behind him while Madison trailed behind being more cautious than the others.

She looked around her, it looked like they had landed in a castle. The walls and floor were all made of stone and there were tapestries hanging on the walls. All around them were women in hooded cloaks, all various different shades of pink. They all seemed to be working, carrying different things around and some of them were struggling. A woman in a very vibrant pink cloak approached the trio.

"What is your business here?" She asked them in a rather unpleasant tone.

"Oh nothing, we're just passing through." The Doctor replied, his eyes constantly watching everything going on around him.

"I am Madam Paktisha, and this is my section." She continued to glare at the Doctor. His eyes finally met hers.

"Madam Paktisha! I'm the Doctor, this is Madison and Jack. Now tell me, what's going on? Because this isn't right." He had noticed that all the women were taking orders from armed soldiers. They were wearing full battle gear.

"You had best come with me, it is not safe for your lady friend to be out here where the guards can see her. Please follow me." The trio looked at each other and followed Madam Paktisha. They entered a room where the floor was covered with what looked like beds. Blankets covered every square inch, all neatly placed.

"This is our home, this is where we sleep. All the women in this section are under my protection and care." The Doctor looked at her. Protection and care? He was confused.

"Sorry, Madam Paktisha, but from what I remember the women didn't need protection and care. So you give them protection and care from what exactly?" She looked at him, slightly stunned.

"Many years ago Ipsaican was watched over by a wonderful queen. She made sure everyone was happy and that no one went hungry. Everyone was equal. Everyone loved and adored her. Unfortunately there were some who did not feel that way. Her younger brother was jealous. He wanted to be king. He had gathered many followers, most of them being the men of Ipsaican. One night the queen simply disappeared. Then Lord Kalzana declared himself king and ruler. All those who objected were either killer or became slaves. The men were given the opportunity to join him, saying it was time for men to retake their place at the leaders of this land. Many of them joined him, those are the guards you have seen when you arrived. It has been long feared that he has some kind of control over them. There are men who turned on their families to serve the Lord. The women are all his slaves. They do as much work as he requires. The woman cook, clean and sew. They do everything he does not let men do. The men have only one job, 'keep the women in line'."

The Doctor frowned. He found this to be unacceptable. "Right well, why don't we go and have a word with this Lord Kalzana. No one should be forced to live like this. Madam Paktisha, we will help you." She smiled at him, finally they may have found salvation.

"You will need to be careful of the guards. If they see you then they are likely to shoot first and ask questions later. And you must protect her." She said to the Doctor, pointing towards Madison. He looked over at her, in a place where women were slaves, of course he was going to protect her. Even more so then if they weren't.

"We will be careful, and she will be protected. I give you my word." He looked at Madison, and gave her a smile. She forced herself to smile back.

"I will show you a safe way, but you must still be cautious. The guards really are everywhere." They followed her down some stone corridors. "This is the safest was to get to the Lord. Do not rush, and thank you. I hope to see you again soon." Madam Paktisha bowed to the group and left.

"Looks like we are off to see the Lord then. Now remember to be quiet and Madison, you are to stay behind either me or Jack all the time understood?" He looked at her, his face was serious.

"Ok." She replied. She really had a bad feeling about everything. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

"What are you going to do when we reach this lord then Doctor?" Jack asked him.

"Oh you know me, try to reason with him. From what Madam Paktisha said he has used some kind of psychic ability to control people. I'm going to talk to him, make him see sense." He was talking quietly as they looked at the door in front of them.

"And what if he doesn't want to listen to you Doctor?" Jack had a feeling that this lord wouldn't listen to anyone. He hoped the Doctor had a better plan then just having a chat.

The Doctor pulled the door open. "I will just have to make him listen."

It felt like they had been walking for hours along the dark, damp stone corridor. There was water dripping along the sides and there was the occasional squeal as they disturbed a rat or 2.

"Reminds me of being in the sewers back in Cardiff. At lest this place isn't crawling with Weevils." Jack said. The Doctor hushed him.

There was light up ahead, and faint voices.

The Doctor took the lead, taking it slow and trying his best to not make a sound. As they got closer the Doctor could see they were coming to the end of the corridor. He turned around to make sure the others were still with him, they were there. He put his finger to his lips, then turned around and continued to walk forward. Madison had kept her gaze on the ground the whole time they had been walking, something had been bothering her the moment they landed.

They reached the end of the long, damp and dark corridor and came to what appeared to be a door. The light was filtering through the slits and cracks in the wood. The Doctor felt around for a handle, he eventually found one. He closed his eyes and preyed that it would open, and open quietly. The door pulled inwards. He slowly poked his head out and looked around. The bright corridor that the door led onto was empty. He signalled for the others to come out.

"Well that wasn't too bad." The Doctor stated, dusting down his long brown coat. "Now, which way do you think we should go?" He asked.

"The way the guards aren't coming from!" Jack said as he pointed out a large group of armed men charging towards them. The Doctor turned and grabbed Madison's hand.

"RUN!"

It was happening again, everything was spinning. Only this time she could hear voices. She could hear someone telling her to run, run as fast as she could, and not to stop until she could no longer breath. Then there was another voice, it was her own.

"_Madison, everything is going to change. It's time to remember. If you don't remember then everyone will die. You have to remember…"_

The Doctor was pulling Madison along, corridor after corridor. Jack was behind them, trying to keep the guards from getting to them. He was knocking things over, trying to block their path but they just kept on charging. He had managed to get a few men down so the group wasn't as large as it had been. There were still too many of them to deal with. They needed to get out of sight and away from them.

"I don't want to remember!" Madison cried.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over. This was not the best of times for her to have a dizzy spell. The Doctor thought she had overcome them, as she hadn't had one in such a long time. Things were going from bad to worse as more guards appeared ahead of them. Jack came around the corner, still trying to fend off the other group of guards.

"Madison snap out of it!" The Doctor yelled. "Madison! Wake up!" She fell to the floor, the Doctor had let her go. He needed to think, he needed to work out a way to get out of this mess. They were trapped.

"Hands up where we can see them!" One of the guards yelled. They did as they were told.

Jack looked over to the Doctor and nodded. Jack had a plan. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and it emitted a piercing shrilling sound. Most of the guards dropped their weapons and fell to their knees, holding onto their heads, trying to block out the noise.

Madison was starting to come to, she was pushing herself off the ground when she saw one of the guards reach for his gun. He was still in pain with the noise that was surrounding them, but he was damned if he was going to let that stop him from doing his job. He raised his hand, finger on trigger. Madison knew who he was going to shoot, she got to her feet quickly and darted over to the Doctor. The gun was fired. She pushed him aside just in time and the bullet missed him.

That was what made Jack turn, he started shooting back, starting with the guard who had fired at the Doctor. He had finished setting the gun for stun, he knew the Doctor didn't approve of killing anyone, or weapons in general. Soon enough all the guards were out cold.

The Doctor looked over at Madison, she standing, leaning against the wall, her face pale. What she done was stupid but he was grateful. But then he noticed, something red was dripping from her hands, she was clutching at her side.

"No, no no no no!" The Doctor cried. Jack came rushing over and caught Madison just as she was about to hit the stone floor.

"Madison, Madison now look at me. No come on look at me!" Slowly she opened her eyes. "Madison, now that was a very silly thing to do wasn't it. I told you, I told you to say behind either me or Jack at all times. What were you thinking!" The tone of his voice kept changing, one moment he was angry with her, the next he was using his soft, calm voice.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I saw him, and he was going to shoot at you. I didn't know what else to do, it was just instinct taking over. Sorry. What would the universe be like without the Doctor to watch over it?"

The Doctor looked at her, she had done that to protect him. All this time he thought she didn't care but she did. But it was too late now, she had been shot and was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hey, it's ok. Look, you are going to be fine. Just need to get you back to the TARDIS and everything will be fine. Just hang on ok, you're not going to die, it will all be ok." There was panic in his voice now and even he didn't believe what he was saying so how could he expect her to believe it.

Jack wasn't saying a word, he was just looking down at her, wishing that it had been him that was shot. He would have been ok, he would have died, but he wouldn't stay dead. He should have noticed, he should have paid more attention to what was going on around him.

Jack picked Madison up in his arms, he was in shock, as was the Doctor. He could see the colour draining from her face more and more as the blood was soaking through her clothes. Soon she would be gone, and there was nothing neither he nor the Doctor could do about it. He looked at the Doctor and saw that he was fighting back the tears.

They were heading back the same way they had come, the Doctor closed the wooden door behind them. Neither of them said a word. Only Madison spoke. "I'm sorry Doctor. At least now you don't have to worry about my memories." He didn't reply and her eyes closed.

They soon reached the end and Madam Paktisha was waiting for them. "Words spread quickly through these walls. You must hurry, the Lord will know you are here by now. Leave while you still have the chance. Do you wish to end up like your friend here?" She said and pointed to Madison. The Doctor just stared at her. "I told you to protect her, but you failed at that, Doctor. Now destruction will befall us all." The Doctor did not reply to her, he simple lead Jack back to the TARDIS.

He opened the door and let Jack step inside first, Madison lifeless in his arms. He placed her gently on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her softly. "But I promise, I will not let this go." He turned and walked out of the TARDIS. Jack kneeled down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss those amazing green eyes of yours." Then he stood up and walked out the TARDIS doors, pulling it closed behind him without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has ****taken so long for an update. I've had a mad few weeks. I will try to get updating more often. **

**On another note, a friend of mine suggested at least 'trying' in integrate my character into some of the stories, so i have done a few. Still debating about them thought. **

* * *

The Doctor no longer cared. No one could stand in his way when he was full of so much emotion. He had just lost someone, someone who was important to him. He was feeling more emotion then he thought he ever could. He hated death, if he could save someone then he would, only he couldn't save her. Not now.

The Doctor was walking through the corridors as if he owned the place, no one asked any questions, people just looked at him. Several women bowed to him in respect, he ignored them and carried on walking. Jack was following behind him, keeping an eye out in case anyone started trouble. No one did.

Jack knew how the Doctor was feeling, he was in the same frame of mind as him. He had grown so close to her, their special bond growing more and more. And now it was gone. He couldn't help but blame himself. If only he had seen the gun, he could have stopped her and still have saved the Doctor himself.

Madam Paktisha had told them the best way to get to Lord Kalzana, the Doctor refused to go back down that hidden corridor. He was going to go straight to this lord and make everything right, for Madison.

Soon they had reached the thrown room where Lord Kalzana was waiting for them. Lord Kalzana was rather large, he was built like a warrior. He sat there on his thrown, so calm and smug. His clothing was all dark, just like the armour the guards were wearing.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled. "I want to talk to you!" He stormed over to where the Lord was sitting. He did not seem bothered by their entrance.  
"Who do you think you are? These people are NOT your slaves. They have their own free will, you do not control them. I can't let you do that anymore. You are going to let these people go, and you are going to leave this place and never come back." The Doctor was standing right in front of Lord Kalzana. His eyes were burning, he was very angry.  
"And to top it all off, because of you and your stupid ideas, my friend is dead." He had gone past the point of being angry now.

Lord Kalzana just looked at him. A smile stretched across his face. "Well now, that really is no way to talk to your lord is it?" Several guards appeared behind Jack and the Doctor and grabbed them.

"Oh I don't think so. You may have control over them but not me. Not now and not ever." The Doctor replied.

Lord Kalzana laughed. "We shall see about that."

Madam Paktisha was pacing around outside of the TARDIS. She was worried, she knew the Doctor and Jack had been captured. She needed a plan and she needed one fast. There was only one thing she could think of, she needed to gather the women and take down the Lord herself. She turned around and looked at the blue wooden box behind her, it began to hum loudly and the light on top began to slowly light up before dimming back down again.

Madam Paktisha had called several of the women from her section and they were all devising a plan. They would send word over to a group in the west wing, cause a little bit of chaos. This would create a distraction, a diversion so that she could go and get the Doctor and Jack.

"I'm warning you, let use go now. You won't like me when I'm angry, and you have done so much that I do not approve of." The Doctor was still trying to get Lord Kalzana to listen to him and so far it wasn't working.

"I am not interested in what you have to say. This is my land, my world. I know who you are 'Time Lord'. And your time is about to run out." He laughed manically.

"I will find a way to stop you, I mean it." The Doctor was finding it hard to contain his emotions. He was so very angry, hurt and upset.

A woman in a pale pink cloak slowly walked into the room. She paused and bowed before Lord Kalzana.

"Excuse me my Lord." She kept her head low.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied in a loud, gruff voice.

"I am sorry but there is trouble over in the west wing. The guards can not control it and need your guidance and assistance my Lord."

Lord Kalzana looked at her and he studied her hard. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"I have no name my Lord, I answer only to you so am in no need of a name."

He smiled when she said this. "You are very loyal, you shall be rewarded."

"My Lord, serving you is reward enough. I require nothing else." She bowed even lower. The Doctor was very annoyed at all this. It was like he had brain washed everyone.

"Very well, I shall go to the west wing. As you are so loyal I shall leave you here to guard these prisoners. Do not fail me."

"I shall do as you ask of me my Lord" She bowed as he passed her.

Lord Kalzana had been gone for several minutes, there were no guards around unless you counted the woman who was standing by the door, constantly look along the corridors. Eventually she moved away from the door, she kept her head down low as she walked towards the Doctor and Jack.

She stood in front of them. "If you want to get our of here alive then you need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Clear?" She asked them both.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, there was something familiar about her. The tone of her voice, he recognised it but just couldn't place it.

"Who I am doesn't matter. If you want to get out of here alive then you really do need to listen to me. I know that's going to be hard for you Doctor but trust me." She waited.

The Doctor thought about it for a few moments. What other options did he have but to listen to this woman and do as she asked.

"Ok, I trust you. I take it you have some sort of plan then?" The Doctor asked. Watching her very carefully.

"Yes, but you really do have to do everything I say, no questions asked. Understand?" She was still keeping her head down.

"Fine with me." Jack replied.

"Ok, our lives in your hands." The Doctor grinned. She was their only way out. He didn't have a plan and neither did Jack. He knew that the women were forced to work so it was understandable that some of them might rebel.

She went to raise her head but stopped. The Doctor felt like she was smiling at them.

"Ok. First lets get you unchained from there…"

Everyone turned to look. The guards and the women, they couldn't take their eyes off them. They were chained together, walking along the corridors, being led by a woman in a pale pink cloak. Her hood was pulled over so far you couldn't see her face. A guard stepped out in front of them.

"These men are prisoners, you are not a guard. Where are you taking them?" He asked, blocking their way.

"You are correct, these men are prisoners. Lord Kalzana has entrusted their fate to me. They are to be executed at once." She still kept her head down, she was very good at looking at the ground. The Doctor and Jack both looked at each other, then they also looked down.

"You may proceed. But I will be confirming this with Lord Kalzana."

"Where is he?" Another guard asked cautiously.

"He is currently in the west wing, defending off a revolution by some uncontrollable women who think they have rights." Several of the guards sniggered. Jack clenched his fist, he knew he had to keep his cool other wise it would mess everything up.

"Are you being serious? Lets move out!" The first guard called to the other guards who had been sniggering and they rushed off back down the corridor the prisoners had just been lead down.

Soon enough they were walking down empty corridors. The Doctor kept looking behind, making sure they were not being followed. Soon they came to an area that the Doctor recognised.

"My ship, its down this way. We are nearly there. I have to say I didn't think this was going to work at first but blimey. You are good." The Doctor had to admit it, he was rather impressed. Who ever this person was, they were good, they were very good. The whole time the woman had stayed calm. Even when facing the guards, she had not flinched.

"Madam Paktisha has instructed for me to take you to your ship. She is currently leading the revolution against the Lord in the west wing and insists that you leave before you lose anyone else." She turned to the Doctor, still keeping her head down.

"She is leading a revolution?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. She decided there were 2 things that needed doing on this day. One was to help you both escape and the second was to not allow your friend to have died for nothing. The revolution is an act of remembrance. She died standing up to the guards and protecting that which was important to her, we must be prepared to do the same if we want everyone to be able to live together in peace." The Doctor stared at her. He did not know what to say. He had not forgotten about Madison, just put it to one side. Now he was remembering how she died to protect him. What she said, about protecting something that was important to her, he had never thought of it like that. It had never occurred to him that he was important to her. He knew that Jack was, but he just never felt it.

"Let us go now and we can help!" The Doctor pleaded.

"I am sorry, that is not an option. You need to leave here, the sooner the better. This revolution may not end well, you can not get caught up in other peoples problems Doctor." He watched her, he knew that she was right but he was good at intervening, getting involved when he knows he shouldn't. It was something that he had always done.

As they turned the corner the Doctor saw his TARDIS. He couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon faded when he remembered what was waiting for him the moment he stepped through those blue doors. The woman hurried her pace, she also knew that they were close. Soon they were standing in front of the TARDIS.

"Thank you." The Doctor said. "What is your name?" He asked her. She didn't answer him, just stood there in silence with her head down. "We won't forget you for this." He added, when he realised that she was not going to answer him.

"You have to hurry, get in your TARDIS and leave… now." The Doctor turned to her quickly. How did she know it was called a TARDIS? He never told anyone what his ship was called, he was sure he never told Madam Paktisha. Something wasn't right.

"How did you know my ship is called a TARDIS?" He asked her, taking a step closer to her now that she had undone the shackles from himself and Jack.

"Please, you have to go before the guards come!" She begged.

It was too late, a group of guards came rushing around the corner. Their weapons were pointing towards the Doctor, Jack and the cloaked woman.

"Lord Kalzana did not authorize you to move the prisoners. You will step away from them now!" One of the guards yelled.

"I am afraid you are too late, these men will leave here and Lord Kalzana will be defeated. It is the way things are meant to be. All the men of this land have been under Kalzana's control, they will soon be free of this and once again Ipsaican will be a place of peace and joy." The woman's head remained down the entire time. She took a step closer to the guards. "You will now stand down."

One of the guards raised his gun, the Doctor was reaching into his pocket for the key to the TARDIS. The woman saw the gun and followed its aim.

"Doctor!" She yelled as she rushed forward and pushed him out of the way. The guard stood there stunned. Jack pulled his own gun out and pointed it at the guards.

"Ok, put them down, weapons down. Now!" He demanded.

The Doctor pulled himself up and rushed over to the woman who had saved his life. She was slumped up against the TARDIS. Her hood had fallen back slightly, he pulled it all the way back.

"No!" Was all he could manage to say.

The Doctor was stunned. Jack turned around to look at the Doctor, he followed his gaze to the woman who was now in the Doctors arms.

"Doctor, how is that possible? It can't be her. We saw her, she was dead." Jack was in shock.

"Wake up, come on, just wake up!" The Doctor pleaded. Slowly the woman opened her eyes. There they were, those amazing emerald green eyes of hers.

"Hi." She said to the Doctor. "Thought you might need some help." She said, a smile on her face.

The Doctor was holding back the tears. This was the second time she had taken a hit for him. Her pink cloak was turning a crimson red as the blood soaked into it. He didn't know what to say or do.

"It's ok." She told him. "You're safe and so is Jack. The people of Ipsaican will be freed and no one else will die here today."

"I know it's ok." He said to her. "And you will be as well. Don't worry we're right outside the TARDIS it's fine. We will sort this out and everything will be fine ok?" There was a sound of desperation in his voice now.

"You're the Doctor, my Doctor. And even if you never remember, I will never forget you." She said as she closed her eyes and her body went limp. She was barely breathing, she wasn't going to last long.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He sat there with her lying in his arms. This isn't how he saw the day going. It was meant to be an amazing experience. Not the place she would die. Madam Paktisha came dashing around the corner. Word had gotten to her that the men had escaped and were in her section. All the guards had placed their weapons down and were standing around looking dazed and confused.

"The battle has been won, Doctor. Lord Kalzana has been defeated and the men and women of this land are free of his evil deeds. The men have all been released from his spell and are returning to the people they once were…" She stopped as she saw the Doctor on the floor with the woman in his arms. "It was too late wasn't it Doctor? After everything she still managed to get hurt protecting you. This is not how it was meant to be." She looked hard at the Doctor. He did not look up. He was still looking at the woman in front of him. The impossible woman who seemed to surprise him more and more.

"Come on Jack, we have to go." He said as he picked up the woman and headed inside the TARDIS.

Jack looked over at the Doctor and nodded. "I am glad everything is better for you now Madam Paktisha." Jack turned away from her and began walking towards the TARDIS.

"Captain…' She said. He stopped and turned around. "Hurry, take her back. I am sure you have someone on your team who will be able to save her. But you really must hurry, her time is short, she cannot hold on for too much longer." Jack's eyes widened. His team? Was she referring to Torchwood? How could she possibly know about that?

"Captain Harkness, she is more important than you or the Doctor could understand right now. She needs to be protected. Take her to your team. Go. NOW!" And with that she hurried out of the room. Jack was left there standing alone.

Jack closed the door behind him as he entered the TARDIS. The Doctor was staring at Madison's body on the floor. He still couldn't believe it. He was sure she had died the first time she was hit. They left her in the TARDIS, but it was her who had come to set them free and then took another hit. None of it was making any sense. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to save her. She really was an impossible woman.

"Take us back." Jack demanded. The Doctor stared at him. "Take use back to Torchwood. If we get her there in time there may still be a chance that she can make it." The Doctor looked at him puzzled, then he remembered the warning he had gotten from the TARDIS when he had landed back on Earth. Time travel, sometimes it doesn't happen in the right order, and this was one of those times. "Trust me Doctor, just do it!" Jacks voice was full of anger. The Doctor knew he was serious and so left Madison and headed to the controls on the console. A few moments later the TARDIS engines were grinding and everything was shaking. They were on their way to Torchwood. Jack was just hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

**As always, any comments are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've ended up doing a lot a rewriting. I just hope it's all ok.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting around their computers, they all seemed pretty bored. There hadn't been much rift activity and there had been no more word from Jack. He had been gone for a few weeks, the last time they heard from him he had met up with the Doctor and they had to go and do something.

Ianto was hanging around in Jacks office, that's what he usually done when he wasn't around. He could get so lost when his boss wasn't around, and the others didn't seem to take much notice of him. He was usually the one to make the coffee and clean up everyone else's mess. Gwen and Tosh were both running through different programs on the computers, trying to find something interesting. They were both pretty good with computers, Tosh more so than Gwen, but when Gwen had joined from the police force Tosh had taught her a fair amount. Owen was sitting with his feet up on his desk and reading a book. He was the resident doctor, usually dealing with dead aliens but had worked on a few humans since working for Torchwood.

Everything in the hub was quiet and calm when suddenly there came a loud grinding noise and alarms started going off all over the place.

"Tosh what's going on?" Gwen yelled over all the noise.

"Something is breaking through and into the hub. I can't work out what it is, it's not coming through the rift." Tosh was looking at one screen then another. Trying her best to work out what was going on.

Ianto came rushing out of Jack's office. "It's Jack!" He yelled to the others. Everyone looked at him, they would know if it was Jack and that wasn't Jack. "I'm telling you, it is Jack!" He shouted.

Eventually a blue wooden box appeared before them. They all stood there, mouths open. They were stunned. Before they could do anything the door's opened and Jack came running out, carrying a woman.

"Owen!" He yelled. "Get down here now!" He ran across the hub and down the stairs to the medical bay. Owen looked at him as he ran passed then jumped up and chased after him.

"Bloody hell Jack!" He said. "What the hell have you done?" He looked Jack in the eyes, Jack couldn't look at him. Really, Jack had done nothing and that was the problem. He should have done something to stop any of this from happening.

"Is that her Jack? Is she the one you have had under surveillance?" Gwen asked as she stood up the top of the stairs.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, that's her." The Doctor appeared behind Gwen and looked at Jack.

"Owen, do what you can." He then walked up to the Doctor and they went into his office.

"Christ Jack, do what I can? The poor girl has been shot!" He pulled back the cloak. "Twice, she's been bloody shot twice! Gwen come and help me will you." Gwen rushed over to help Owen. "Right I need you to watch her vitals, she has lost a lot of blood and right now I'm more worried about getting these bullets out and stopping the bleeding."

"Ok… Owen do you really think she is going to make it?" Gwen asked, not convinced anyone could help her now.

"Well I'm going to give it a bloody good try. Tosh!" Tosh looked over at him from her station. "What's her name?"

"Madison Toya." She called back to him and then returned to her work.

"Right ok. Madison, can you hear me? Madison sweetheart I need you to open your eyes." Owen was leaning over her, trying his best to get to her respond to him. He needed to get her to wake up, but it wasn't going too well so far.

Madison started stirring. "Where's Jack? Where's the Doctor?" She asked, her voice was so faint.

"They're here, it's ok. I'm Dr. Owen Harper. Now Madison I need you to open your eyes for me ok sweetheart? Can you do that for me?"

Slowly she began to open her eyes. Owen was taken back by the stunning colour of her eyes. "That's better. Now listen to me darling, you've been shot and have lost a lot of blood. Now I'm sorry but this is really going to hurt. I need to get the bullets and fragments out and stop the bleeding. So you're going to have to be brave for me. Think you can do that?" He studied her carefully. She nodded at him. "Ok, you ready Gwen?" She nodded back at him as well.

"Doctor, what the hell happened back there? She was dead. Wasn't she?" Jack was pacing around, confused.

"Well yes. She was, but clearly she wasn't. That woman is impossible. I don't understand it myself, but there is nothing we can do about it at the moment." The Doctor was thinking. She really was impossible and he just couldn't work her out. The more he was around her, the stranger things became. He was sure she had died, they took her back to the TARDIS and she wasn't breathing.

"Well Owen will do everything he can. All we can do is wait." Jack said as he sat down at his desk. Ianto knocked on the door, Jack signalled for him to come in. He was carrying a tray with a coffee for Jack and tea for the Doctor. They drank in silence. Both of them were hoping that Madison really would be fine. Owen had said that she had been shot twice, so maybe they had it wrong, maybe the first hit wasn't as fatal as they believed it to be. They were both seriously confused about the day's events.

The Doctor kept replaying everything over and over in his mind. It gave him a headache when he did it but he had to. There was something he had missed and he didn't know what. It seemed that with this woman he was missing a lot.

Owen was walking across the hub, over to the stairs that led up to Jacks office. Jack and the Doctor had seen him coming. They both stood up as he entered the room.

"That girl is in a right mess. What the hell happened to her?" Owen was not in a good mood. He knew how dangerous it was to be around Jack and he knew her case. Jack was meant to be protecting her, not getting her shot.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked, ignoring the questions being thrown at him.

"Don't know. I've done all I can but at the moment we are just going to have to wait and see. Be a damn miracle if she does pull through this." Owen turned around to leave.

"Dr Owen Harper…" The Doctor was talking to him now. "Thank you." Owen glared at him and went back to the medical bay.

"He is a good guy, Doctor. I'm sure he really has done everything he can for her." Jack was sitting back behind his desk now.

Owen kicked several things as he made his way back to where Madison was lying on the table. He had managed to get the bullets and shards out and stopped the bleeding, but she had lost so much blood that there was a high chance that she was not going to pull through it. He carried on doing some scans to make sure there was no other damage done. She had occasionally mumbled something but he wasn't able to understand exactly what she was saying.

_Her side was hurting. She wasn't sure where she was and then she saw a blue box in front of her. Slowly she walked over to it. It was humming loudly, it seemed so familiar to her. As she got closer the sound became louder. The door opened when she touched it, she stepped inside. Her head started spinning, she was feeling sick._

Owen was looking through some test results when suddenly all the medical machines started making a lot of noise.

"Oh crap!" He shouted. Jack and the Doctor came running.

"Owen!" Jack yelled. "What the hell is going on?" He was panicking.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest. Get out of the damn way!" Owen was dashing around, grabbing syringes and the defibrillator.

"Come on, I am not going to let you go now. Clear!" He had the paddles on her chest and sent a charge through her body. Nothing happened. He done it again, still nothing. The third time he done it the whole hub began to shake and the TARDIS started whirring.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled.

The machines calmed down, as did all the shaking around. The TARDIS went silent.

"Got her, what the bloody hell just happened?"

The Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS. Something just happened and it was yet another thing that he couldn't explain. Maybe this time he could find some answers. He grabbed hold of the scanner and started hitting everything on the console. The screen flashed. 'She is remembering. We are coming' came up on the screen. He charged out of the doors.

Tosh and Gwen were frantically working at the computers.

"It wasn't the rift." Tosh said.

"So what the hell was that?" Gwen asked, rushing over to look at Tosh's screen. Something flashed up, 'She is remembering. We are coming.' Gwen and Tosh looked at each other.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwen said as Jack came charging over.

"What the… that's not possible." He said, looking across the hub and down at Madison. She was still laying there, Owen working hard to keep her stable. The Doctor came rushing into the medical bay, pushing past Owen to get to Madison.

The Doctor placed his hands on Madison's head. The state she was in made what he was about to do even more dangerous, but he had to, there was no other option.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Owen growled at him. "She is barely stable as it is and you messing around and interfering isn't going to help."

The Doctor ignored him. "Just keep an eye on her vitals." He told him, and then he leaned forward and placed his head against hers.

"Madison?!" The Doctor yelled. "Madison, I know you are here." A figure appeared in the same place as before. She was huddled up on the floor crying. "Madison its ok. I'm here. What happened?" She didn't look up, she didn't move at all. "Madison you need to look at me." He was desperate, pleading with her.

"No! Go away. This is all your fault!" She was yelling at him.

The Doctor was stunned. "Tell me, what's my fault?" He was trying to speak calmly but failing. The desperation was still in his voice.

"It's your fault I'm remembering. It's your fault they're coming." She still didn't move.

"Madison, who are they?" She was telling him what he had seen flash up on the screen in the TARDIS. He was confused and really needed answers, but he was also concerned about Madison. He wanted to see her eyes. "Madison look at me, come on just look at me."

Slowly she raised her head. Her eyes were closed tight but tears were still streaming down her face.

"Come on, show me those brilliant eyes of yours." He was sitting on the floor in front of her. She pulled herself up properly and began to open her eyes. The Doctor didn't know what to do. It wasn't what he was expecting. But then he didn't know what to expect with this woman anymore. Madison looked straight into his eyes. Her own eyes were flickering. They were constantly changing, green one moment and the next they had turned grey.

"Ok Madison now listen to me, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine." He was struggling to come up with any explanation as to what was happening. All he could do was try to reassure her and keep her calm. "You said they are coming, look at me and tell me. Tell me Madison, who are they?" He didn't hold out much hope for her answering. He knew this was probably having a very bad impact on her.

She looked straight into his eyes. The Doctor watched carefully. "I don't want to tell you. I never wanted to remember." Her eyes were green.

"It's ok, I'm not going to force you to tell me. But Madison, if you want me to help you then I really need to know. Who else is there?" She closed her eyes.

The Doctor pulled his head away and gently placed Madison's head down.

"Christ! What the hell did you just do? Everything was going mad! I thought we was going to lose her again!" Owen was going into a rant at the Doctor. The Doctor just stood there and looked at him.

"Your as bad as that idiot Jack." Owen pushed the Doctor out of his way and leaded over to check on Madison. "Are you still here?" He said to the Doctor, not taking his eyes off Madison.

The Doctor glanced at Madison and then went up the stairs. Owen turned to watch the Doctor disappear at the top of the stairs. He was not happy, he had never met the Doctor before but had heard he was a good person. So far he just saw a man who put other people in danger, similar to Jack.

"Tell you something love, you're better off staying away from those two. Nothing but trouble, look at the mess they have got you into already." He turned away, back to his computer, checking more test and scan results.

"God my head hurts."

Owen turned around quickly. "I wouldn't try to get up if I was you." He walked over to Madison and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to the Doctor…"

Owen looked at her, there were those stunning green eyes again. He had to tell her what had just happened. "You were shot, twice. I got it all out but you have lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you have woken up so soon." He watched her, she was staring at the ceiling.

"Since your awake it probably means you're going to be fine. But I'm going to need you to stay here for a while just to make sure. Just don't try to get up ok, doctors orders."

She looked at him. "Where's the Doctor?" Her eyes began filling up as she asked. Yet again she was in a place that she didn't know and was surrounded but people she had never met.

"I'm right here." He was standing at the top of the stairs, Jack right beside him.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She turned to look at him. Tears were falling down her cheeks now. The Doctor walked over to her, she had been through so much and here she was, apologizing to him when it should be the other way around.

"Hey, come on now. It's ok, it should be me saying sorry to you. I got you into all this." He looked in her eyes, he really had messed things up this time.

"Yeah you got that right, Doctor." Owen snapped at him. It was clear he was not happy about the situation at all. The Doctor glared at him.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." He went to take hold of her hand but she pulled it back quickly. Owen raised an eyebrow, seems like she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Doctor." She said and she turned her head away from him.

"Right, my patient. Out, all of you. She needs to rest." Owen began to shoo everyone away from Madison and out of the room. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto had been watching from the top of the stairs with Jack.

"Please, let me talk to Jack. Just for a moment, please?" She looked at Owen, he couldn't say no to her, not with those eyes.

"Fine, but you got 5 minutes. That's all. Then no one is allowed in here unless I say so. Got it?" He looked at the Doctor and then Jack. They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

**As always, reviews and comments ****welcome. **


	13. Chapter 13

Owen had been reluctant to leave Madison alone to talk to Jack but she eventually managed to convince him. She told him that she would call for him if anything were wrong, he trusted her.

"Jack, what happened? I remember we were in Ipsaican and we were walking down a hidden corridor to find Lord Kalzana. I don't remember anything else after that. What happened?" Jack looked at her, he didn't want to tell her without the Doctor there. He didn't know if the Doctor even wanted to tell her. Neither of them could explain what had happened back in Ipsaican.

"Jack, please tell me, what happened?"

"I don't really know. Even the Doctor can't explain it. All I can tell you is that you were shot, more than once. We brought you here to Torchwood so that Owen could do his best to save you. And he did." Jack sighed, he may as well tell her the rest. "There was a point when we lost you but he is an excellent doctor and wouldn't give up on you."

She looked at him. "He was in my head again wasn't he?"

Jack knew exactly what she was talking about. He had seen him do it, even after Owen had objected to it.

"Yes." He didn't know what else to say.

"Jack, I remember more, actually I remember pretty much everything. I know why it hurts when he touches me…"

"You don't have to tell me. It's ok. I'm just glad that you are safe." He didn't want to keep more secrets from the Doctor.

"I need to tell you Jack, because he still doesn't remember. I remember now, and so does the TARDIS…"

Jack's eyes widened. What did she mean 'so does the TARDIS'?

"You have to swear not to tell the Doctor. He has to remember himself. If he doesn't remember himself then something terrible could happen. You have to promise Jack, swear to me you won't breath a word of this to anyone."

Jack thought about it, he had to promise, she trusted him.

"I swear, I will not tell anyone. Ever."

She looked at him, he could keep a promise, he wasn't the Doctor. "It's the Doctor. The one who hurt me and forced me into locking everything away. It was him. He is the one who left and never came back. Jack, I married him, I married him and he left me." She watched Jacks face. He was stunned. He knew the Doctor had left people before and not returned for them. He had once left Jack stranded so he knew what the Doctor was capable of.

"But he's here now isn't he? Doesn't that make it better at all?" Jack asked, trying to comfort her slightly.

"No, because he doesn't remember. There has to be a reason why he doesn't remember, we can't interfere with that." She turned her head away from Jack. He knew she was crying and there was nothing he could say or do that would change anything or make it all better. "You can't tell him Jack, no one can."

"Well I'm here. And I will always be here. I'm not the Doctor, and I am never going to forget about you. How can anyone forget about those amazing eyes of yours?" He took hold of her hand and gave it a kiss. Owen was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, times up. I don't care if you want to talk more. You…" he said, pointing to Madison, "need plenty of rest. And you Jack need to leave her to rest." He was standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was serious. Jack gave Madison one last look, let go of her hand and walked away.

Jack and the Doctor were sitting in the boardroom. Tosh and Gwen had been pulling all the data they could about the sudden tremor together. They were currently looking through the CCTV footage of when it started, while the Doctor was in Madison's mind. The Doctor wasn't paying attention to any of it, he had his own theory about what was going on. He got up and went over the windows overlooking the hub.

Owen was still in the medical bay with Madison, he refused to leave her or let anyone else near her. The Doctor needed to get to her, and he needed to see her alone. Owen was never going to agree to that. For some reason Owen didn't like the Doctor much. Maybe it was because their first meeting was to ask him for help when a woman got shot in order to protect him, twice. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, maybe he should just get in the TARDIS and leave. No, he couldn't do that.

"Doctor?" That was the fifth time Jack had called his name.

"It's me…" He continued to gaze out across the hub.

"What do you mean it's you? Doctor?" Jack went over and stood next to the Doctor. He turned around.

"It's me, every time I go inside her mind the tremors start. It happened before remember Jack? Back in the TARDIS the first time. And then it happened again. You have to footage look at it! Everything was fine until I went inside her mind, then everything stopped again when I let her go. Can't you see it's me causing half the problems?" He was angry, not at Jack or Madison but at himself. Why had he not realised it before?

"Doctor, are you serious? It could just be a coincidence." Jack was trying to lead him away from that thought, he knew the truth and the Doctor was right.

"No, can't be. Just look at it Jack, Even the TARDIS was reacting and I was nowhere near her. There is some sort of link, a connection but I can't see it." The Doctor sat down, head in his hands. He was lost now. He already had enough to deal with, her memories, her husband, the dizziness she suffered from. Now he finds out that he is causing everything around them to shake when he tried to help her. Things weren't looking good at all.

Owen had stayed in the hub and watched over Madison throughout the night. Jack had told him to go home but he insisted on staying. Something was telling him not to leave her alone with those two, he knew something was going on now he just had to find out what. Ianto had already arrived, ready for work. He stood at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Owen, would you like some coffee?" Ianto was always polite, even though most people were rude to him and treated him like he wasn't there, he always managed to be polite.

Owen looked up at him, he had hardly taken his eyes of the screens all night. "Oh god don't tell me its morning already!" He let out a long sigh. "Yeah sure. Going to need something to keep me going through the rest of this bloody day."

"How is she?" Ianto asked. This was the first time Ianto had asked about her, or even seemed to notice her. Everyone else was always bothering Owen about her but he had stayed clear. Owen liked that.

"So far so good. She isn't out of the woods yet though. Need to wait and see if she is even going to wake up again. There were a few times during the night where she seemed to stop breathing, then she scared the hell out of me by coughing. I haven't been able to find anything unusual about those bullets so hopefully there won't be any side effects from them." He looked over at her, all the machines said she was stable. "Tell you what, I could really do with stretching my legs for a few minutes. Do me a favour and watch her for me? Just don't let anyone need her ok? Just shout if anything is wrong."

Ianto looked at him. "Umm ok sure. Are you expecting anything to go wrong?"

"If anything does go wrong I'm holding you responsible!" He gave Ianto a stare and then ran up the stairs.

Ianto sat down on a chair next to the autopsy table. Owen had tried to make it a little more comfortable for her by throwing some blankets over her to help keep her warm but it was still a table for the dead. Ianto had to admit, Owen really had be taking care of this girl, and he was getting rather protective of her.

She began to stir, Ianto didn't know whether to call for Owen or wait, he had been with her all night so maybe he deserved a break.

Slowly she opened her eyes. "Oh god does my head hurt." She tried to push herself up from the table. "Oh god everywhere hurts!" She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"I really don't think you should be trying to get up. Maybe you better lay back down until Owen gets back."

Madison looked at him, her eyes now wide open. She had not met this man before, where was the people she knew, where was Owen, Jack and the Doctor? "It's ok, my name is Ianto Jones. Owen will be back soon. He has been sitting here all night watching over you. He just needed to go a stretch his legs."

She continued to look at him. He seemed nice enough in his fresh, crisp suit. "Hi, I guess you already know who I am then?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, but why don't you introduce yourself to me?"

She gave him a smile back. "Hello Ianto Jones, my name is Madison Toya."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Toya." Madison was right, he was a nice guy.

"You can call me Madison." She held out her hand, she hadn't listened to him and was sitting upright on the table. He took her hand and shook it.

"Madison." Ianto repeated. It seemed like he had just made a new friend.

"Excuse me darling! What do you think you are doing sitting up?"

Owen was back. "Ianto, I thought I told you to watch her." He gave Ianto a glare.

"No, Owen it's ok. He did tell me that I shouldn't be sitting up but I didn't listen to him." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you better listen to me. It's for your own good. Understand gorgeous?" She nodded at him. "Right now just lay down for a moment and let me take a look at you. Ianto, how about that coffee now?" Ianto nodded and made his way to the stairs.

"Would you like me to get you anything Madison?"

She looked at Owen, he sighed and nodded at her.  
"I could murder a cup of tea right now." Ianto smiled at her.

"Milk no sugar?"

Madison smiled back at him. "It's like you read my mind." Then she laid back down.

"Well the bleeding has stopped so that a good thing. I'm going to change this dressing and give you some painkillers. They may make you feel a little light headed so just take it easy ok? No more jumping in front of bullets, got it?" He injected some painkillers and then he began taking the old dressing off her wounds.

"Understood, Dr Harper." He grinned at her, after everything she had been through she could still laugh and smile. He realised she was a pretty strong girl.

"Oh and being sarcastic may have some serious side effects." He was cleaning the areas where she had been hit. She flinched a few times, but didn't make a sound.

"Yeah? And what are those then?" She asked him, wondering if he was being serious.

He looked her straight in the eyes and leaned forward so his lips were close to her ear. "It may result in you and me actually getting along." She started to laugh but had to stop because of how painful it was. "Yeah, painkillers won't have kicked in yet so no laughing as well." She smiled at him, maybe they were already getting along.

Owen made her stay lying down until the painkillers had kicked in and he was happy with her test results.

"Well unfortunately it looks like you are going to live. Welcome to Hell darling." He helped her to sit up.

"Never been to Hell before, got any tips?" She was smiling, a big full on smile and her green eyes were shining brightly.

"Yeah, I'm the doctor around here. Back here in 4 hours, got it?"

"Yes SIR!" She saluted him.

"Right come on then, better show you off to the others. Oh and if they start getting on your nerves, and they will, then come see me. I have the authority to tell them to bugger off." He took her hands and helped her off the table. She stumbled at first, her legs were a little dead from lying on that table for so long. "Easy there sweetheart, don't want to have you back on that table just yet."

She grinned at him, he was a funny man, and she was thinking that he wasn't that bad looking either.

They made their way up the stairs from the room, Jack and the Doctor were in the office, Ianto was over by the coffee machine while Gwen and Tosh were at their stations scrolling through the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He called to get everyone's attention. "May I introduce to you, one Madison Toya. All patched up and unsteady on her feet."

Gwen and Tosh left their stations to come meet them at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, nice to see you finally up and about. I'm Gwen, this is Tosh."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you properly Madison."

Madison was starting to go a little shy, these people knew a lot about her and knew everything that had been happening. She felt a little awkward.

"Hi, nice to meet you both."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oi Jack! Sleeping beauty is walking around!" He yelled up towards the office. Jack opened the door, the Doctor walked out before him. As they made their way down the stairs Ianto approached Madison.

"One fresh brewed cup of tea." He handed her a cup full of steaming hot liquid.

"Thanks Ianto." She couldn't help but smile at him. She liked him, she liked Owen as well. Hopefully she would get to know Gwen and Tosh and like them as well.

The Doctor and Jack made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed over to the sofa that Madison was sitting on. Owen was sitting next to her, he was taking more blood but she was trying her best not to pay attention to it. He was taking blood every few hours to check her blood count was fine.

"Nice to see you finally off that table Madison." Jack came over and sat on the other side of her. He took hold of her hand and she gripped it tight.

"How are you feeling?" It was the Doctor. He was keeping his distance and trying to avoid looking her in the eyes. That was still bothering him, the way her eyes changed colour. That was something that he still needed to work out.

"I'm feeling fine. A few pains and some light-headedness from the stuff Owen is forcing into me. Other than that I feel absolutely fine." She was looking at the Doctor, he had to keep shifting his gaze to avoid hers. She wondered why he was being so distant.

"Good, so are you ready to get going then?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh no." Owen was glaring at him. "You are NOT taking her ANYWHERE! She hasn't full recovered from her last trip with you and Jack yet. I am not letting her go anywhere until I am satisfied that she is ready for it. I'm not sure I should be letting her go anywhere with you at all."

The Doctor looked him in the eyes, he was right. Travelling with him was dangerous but he was getting bored staying there and he really needed to talk to her alone. There was still so much to do, he didn't have time to waste anymore.

* * *

**As always, reviews and comments ****welcome.**


End file.
